Scryed Askew
by Robster80
Summary: My first Scyred solo fic. Originally, Cherise was found by Ryuhou. However, What if someone else found her, say a certain copperheaded Alteruser? NOT a ripoff of Gundam Nightshade's By Chance, mind you! You'll see for yourself.
1. The Day They Met

**S-Cry-ed Askew – Part 1: The Day They Met**

**By Robster80**

Opening notes: _Well, here I am, back in the Scryed of things. …Okay, bad joke. Seriously, I watched the whole thing twice now, and re-read the manga over and over and I one day realized: What if Cherise had met Kazuma instead of Ryuhou? Well, I decided to write about it, and here it is._

_Funny thing, though: somebody beat me to it. An author named Gundam Nightshade got the same idea. My first thought when I found his/her story – OH great, now people will think I'm a copycat! Luckily, GN's story took a different direction than mine, so I'm safe for now. That and he originally planned it as a one-shot. Me, I'd like to try to go past that kind of story._

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc.  
_

_

* * *

__  
It's been almost two years now, since that day. I doubt I'll ever forget it; that day…_

_That day when I first saw him/her…  
_

_

* * *

_

Kicking down the door, Kazuma stepped into the room and took in the sight before him: several men were surrounding a blue-haired girl cowering on the floor and with her back to the wall. Some of the men had their shirts off, their pants down, their flies open, or a combination of them all. At their feet were torn pieces of clothing, which Kazuma could have guessed were the remains of the girl's shirt as she only had her bra on to cover her upper body aside from her arms. There were tearstains on her face.

"Who thehell invited you," one of the topless men said to Kazuma. "This is private."

"Hey, maybe he wants in on the action. Can't say I blame him; she does have some fine assets."

"Take a number, stranger; she's one of us, so we get first dibs."

Kazuma's teeth were grit hard and his fists clenched tight enough that his fingernails nearly cut into his palms. He fought back the urge to use his alter-power; scum like them weren't worth it. "Guys like you… make me SICK!"

The girl watched in shock as her assailants were quickly laid to waste by her surprise savior. Some of them tried to summon their alters, but this stranger quickly beat them into submission before they even had the chance. When he had finished with them, she saw him turn to look at her. Her relief was quickly replaced by fear; fear that he would finish the job they had started.

Kazuma's rage vanished upon seeing the scared girl like a light bulb burning out without warning. Moving cautiously towards her, he took off his jacket. He saw the girl shut her eyes and turn her head away from him as he did this, but he said nothing.

The girl slowly opened her eyes as she felt something covering her front and her arms. First she saw the man kneeling in front of her, smiling warmly. Looking down she saw that he had placed his jacket on her, covering her partial nudity.

"Sorry it only has one sleeve, but it's better than nothing," he said to her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The girl shook her head slowly.

Kazuma gently put a hand to her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I'm only sorry I didn't get here in time to keep them from ripping your shirt off. Where do you live? I'll take you home right now." Seeing the girl turn away sadly, Kazuma realized that she had no home. "Look, let's just get you outta here for starters, and then I'll take you wherever you want to go; it'll be your call. After all, you're free now."

As he gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her of, the girl thought about his words. She was free; no longer was she a piece of property to be owned and abused. She could go anywhere, maybe even to the city to find a job and get away from the wastelands. There had been rumors of the Special Forces unit HOLY taking in native alter-users who wanted better lives; that was one of the reasons she had tried to escape her captors.

"By the way, my name's Kazuma. What's yours?" When she still didn't reply, he added, "…It's okay, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. If you're hungry, I was cooking some canned chili a few yards from this place. Mind you, though, I'm not that good of a cook."

Though she kept silent, the girl didn't want to accept the offer. She was still wary of her rescuer. However, her stomach suddenly growled; she forgot she hadn't eaten in two days. Blushing from her stomach's answer for her, she gave a slight nod of approval as she was carried out of the building and into the open night sky. She saw a small glow of a campfire not too far off as her savior carried her towards it. Sure enough, a pot of chili was stewing over a campfire awaited them.

Kazuma gently set the girl down before he grabbed a nearby spoon and stirred the pot. He leaned over and inhaled deeply. "Just about done." He grabbed two bowls and waited a few more minutes before spooning the chili into the bowls. He handed one to the girl along with a fork; he noticed that she had correctly wrapped his jacket around her body but still used her arms to hide her front.

"I know it's foreign food," he said assuredly, "but it's good, if a bit on the spicy side." When he saw she didn't touch the bowl, Kazuma put his down in front of him. He crossed his arms at her. "Look, if you're scared I'm going to do to you what those assholes were going to do with you, don't be. I may be a lonely guy who had to fend for himself all his life, but someone close to me once said that if I ever meet a girl, I should treat her like a lady. And I hold those words close because he meant a lot to me and still does. Tell you what; if you won't eat, then neither will I."

Her stomach getting the better of her, the girl took the bowl and fork into her hands and scooped some into her mouth. Kazuma could tell from her expression that she didn't like the taste of chili. He took a taste, and frowned. "You're right; it needs more seasoning, at least. If you don't want any more…"

But the girl started to gobble up every last bite in her bowl. Judging from her actions, Kazuma could tell she had been starving thanks to her captors. After she had finished off her bowlful, he looked back into the pot. There was enough for at least one more serving. "Would you like some more?"

"…Please…"

"At last, she speaks." Kazuam took her empty bowl and scrapped every last morsel form the pot into it before he gave it back to her. She finished it off before he even got halfway through his bowl. His eyes never once strayed towards her nearly naked top, but her face and her hair and her eyes. She was pretty, he had to admit.

"Why?"

Kazuma was so lost in her beauty that he was surprised by her sudden question. "Hmm?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Well, I only stopped here to cook myself some dinner when I saw those guys carrying you kicking and screaming into there. My curiosity pressed me until I decided to find out what was going on. Once I realized they were going to rape you, something in me snapped and I knew I had to stop them. Guys like them piss me off, because they think girls are just property. I didn't even use my alter power because they weren't worth the effort."

The girl looked at Kazuma, tightening the jacket around her. "You an alter-user, too?"

Kazuma held out his right arm. "Yup! My right arm changes into what I call my Shell Bullet. The downside is, though, I only have three main attacks before it's used up. Say… are you an alter-user also?"

The girl nodded. "It's not powerful, though. My Eternal Devote mainly heals injuries, butit drains me almost completely. That's how those guys were able to capture me. …Did you mean what you said before, that I was free?"

"Of course. That's what freedom is. If you want to, you can even run away from me right now and I wouldn't hold it against you."

They were silent for a moment before Kazuma said, "You know, I hear that group HOLY in the city is taking in alter-users. Me, I like my freedom out here; I live by my rules, work where I want to work, and no one can tell me different."

"I wanted to go to the city… but those guys wouldn't let me go, so I tried to run away."

"…Would you like me to take you there? You know, make sure you get there safely?"

"You'd do that? But I don't have any money or anything-."

Kazuma waved a hand at her. "Don't worry about payment. This one's on me. I'd hate for you to end up back where you were or worse." Suddenly, Kazuma turned his head, as if he heard something. Smiling, he stood up and waved his arms at a far-off light that was heading for them at great speed. "Hey, looks like you'll be going to HOLY, first class. COUGAR!"

A pink car that resembled something out of a nightmare skid to a halt just a few feet before Kazuma and the girl. The Driver's side door opened and out jumped a man with Red hair, gray temples, and pink sunglasses. He wore a white and purple uniform with a yellow badge that read HOLY on it. "Kazuya," the man cried out before he rushed over and latched onto Kazuma.

"I knew you'd still get my name wrong," Kazuma said, returning the man-hug. "But you came at the right time. I need a favor, Cougar."

Cougar then took noticed of the girl wearing Kazuma's jacket. Letting out a cry of shock, he then grabbed Kazuma by his shirt and started to shake him. "Kazuya, what did you do! I thought I drilled it into your head to treat a girl like a lady!"

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't do anything to her, honest!"

Cougar quickly put Kazuma into a headlock. "Then why is she wearing your jacket and why doesn't she have a shirt on!"

"No, please," the girl cried, rushing up to try and help Kazuma. "He didn't do this, honest! He saved me from being raped by my former gang. They're all in that building over there; Kazuma beat them up when he saved me. Please let him go."

Cougar took off his sunglasses with one hand and blinked at the girl. "He did? Really?" He then released Kazuma. "Sorry, I guess I jumped the gun."

"Yeah," Kazuma rubbed his neck. "You sure did. Now listen to me, and don't interrupt! This girl wants to go to the city and join HOLY. She's an alter-user like us, only she can heal people. Can you take her there safely? And by that I mean in one piece."

Cougar smiled warmly. "Just leave it to me, Kazuya! Right this way, little missy; you'll be riding the fastest thing on any wheels. And we'll get you some new clothes, too."

"Oh yes, one more thing, Cougar; practice what you preach."

"Hey, I may be fast, but I still take my time getting to know a girl, Kazuya."

Kazuma then gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll keep his hands to himself, and he'll get you to the city safely. …I guess this is goodbye."

The girl suddenly grabbed him in a strong hug, her head nuzzling against his chest. "My name… is Cherise Adjani. I'll never forget you, Kazuma. Thank you."

Kazuma returned the hug. "I'm glad I could help, Cherise."

"Will I… will I ever see you again?"

"I'd like that. Though next time, I hope it'll be under better circumstances."

"Ahem," Cougar said aloud, "If you two don't mind, I'm on a tight schedule."

Reluctantly, Cherise let go of Kazuma and walked away with Cougar to his car. Suddenly, she stopped. "Oh wait! Your jacket-."

"Keep it for now. You can give it to Cougar to give back to me. He always finds me."

Cherise smiled and waved at Kazuma. "Goodbye, Kazuma! And thank you!"

"Say, Kazuya, why not join HOLY yourself?"

"Forget it, Cougar; my answer's still no! Bye, Cherise! Take care of yourself!"

As he watched Cougar and Cherise drive off, Kazuma just stood there, looking in the direction Cougar had driven off in. "I hope we meet again, Cherise," he said to himself. He didn't realize it, but cupid had struck him right through the heart.

Suddenly, he heard shouting coming back form the building where he had rescued Cherise. Turning, Kazuma saw the guys he had beaten up moving towards him, and they were summoning their alters. Recalling what they nearly did to Cherise, his anger grew as he summoned his Shell Bullet.

"You guys don't learn, you do? Okay then, Kazuma the Shell Bullet's Class of Hard Knocks is officially in session! **SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!**"

* * *

_  
The Present…_

Kazuma sat out on the grassy knoll, an unfolded letter in his right hand. He couldn't remember how many times he had read this latest letter, but each time he read it, as it had been with the last few he had gotten, it felt brand new.

"_Dear Kazuma,_

"_Lately, things have been so hectic here in the city, especially at HOLY. We're dealing with more and more hostile Native Alters as the months go by, and very few are turning over to join HOLY's crusade. More of those Dars guys keep showing up from the Main Land, but they really creep me out with their masks and their freaky hairdos._

"_My superior officer, Ryuhou, is as cold as ever during our hunts for hostile alters. However, that's the only time he doesn't try to ask me out. I keep telling him I have someone, but he asks me out again the next week, or sometimes within two days. Lately he's been sending me flowers and boxed candies, but I keep throwing them away, especially the candies; I do have to watch my figure, right?"_

While chuckling at the joke, Kazuma fumed at the thought of this Ryuhou guy and his persistence. Still, he quickly shook the guy out of thought and resumed reading.

"_Lately, my only escape from here is the few times I go shopping or when I can write these letters to you. The letters especially help, because when I write them, I feel we're not so far apart. I miss you, Kazuma. I miss you so much; I sleep with your picture at night beside my pillow. Thank you so much for that, by the way; now I don't have to rely on my memories of what you look like anymore._"

Kazuma recalled the picture that had come with this latest letter, smiling at the image of the girl in it wearing a white string bikini and blowing him (or at least the camera) a kiss. He had to hide that one, as with all the others he had been sent, in a strongbox under his bed, mostly so Kanami didn't find them. The little girl was sweet on him after all.

"I miss you, too," he said softly to the mental image before him, before he finished reading the letter.

"_In closing, I once more ask you to come visit me in the city, if not reconsider joining HOLY, very soon. Cougar keeps making me ask you to reconsider in these letters, but I'd rather you just come and visit for the day since I know you prefer your freedom. Still, letters and pictures can't replace actually having you here in person._

"_Please write again soon, my dear Kazuma. I await your response with baited breath._

"_With love, Cherise._

"_PS: enclosed a new photo for you. I hope you like! XOXOXO_"

_Mental note: next letter I send her, ask her what that XO stuff means._ After stuffing the paper into his jacket pocket, Kazuma got up. It was almost mid-afternoon, and he had to get home. He didn't like keeping Kanami waiting, and Kimishima might have a new job for him.

"Just one more job, Cherise. Then I'll have enough money to come and see you. I promise."

* * *

Kimishima smiled at the collection of photos Kazuma had been hiding from him. Now he understood why his partner was asking for more and more money lately; this girl in the pictures was quite the looker, even if she was with HOLY. Deciding to replace the photos, Kimishima pulled back out Kazuma's strongbox and put them back in exactly as he had found them, next to the short stack of letters tied with a rubber band and a thick wad of money. He knew if Kazuma caught him going through his stuff, he'd be dead for sure.

"I wonder how much more money he'll need for a good fake ID to get into the city?" Kimishima asked himself as he slid the box back under the bed.

"About two grand, if I remember right."

Turning, Kimishima saw Kazuma standing in the doorway to the room with his arms corssed. "I see. Thanks, Kazuma." He stood up, and then did a double-take. "K-Kazuma!"

"Must be an echo in here. Now, Kimishima, cough up the dough before I beat it out of you for snooping in my things!" Kazuma cracked his knuckles as he finished his sentence.

Bakcing away slowly, Kimishima held his hands up in defense. "Hey, man, I'd love to give you the money so you can go see this chick, but-." He was cut off as Kazuma had rushed at him, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Now it's four grand, Kimishima: one for the fee of looking at those pictures, one for not killing you, and the rest so I can get into the city! Now shoot the money to me, honey!"

"But all I got is $975."

"Then that'll be the down payment. Give!"

Knowing Kauzma wasn't going to let it go, Kimishima sighed heavily as he pulled out all his money and held it up for Kazuma to take. You'll get more from this next job I got lined up."

Kazuma took the money, let Kimishima go, and then counted the money quickly. Once he was done, he pulled out a smaller wad of money, in bigger bills, divided it all up, and put a third of it away into his pocket. "This should get Kanami some more rice and veggies for a month. So, what's the next job?"

"Hidaki's gang over by the old subway train ruins is getting bullied by a rival gang, one with an Alter-user as their boss. He's pretty strong, too, but from what I've seen you do, you could take him."

Kazuma frowned. "Hidaki and his crew don't have a lot of money, you know. What's the pay?"

"Thirty's the best I could get. Sorry, man."

"I'll take it. But next time, try something with a better reward."

There suddenly came a young voice from downstairs. "Kaze-kun! Kimishima-san! Dinner's ready!"

"Be right down," Kazuma called back. "Well, you might as well stay for dinner."

"Hey, uh, you mind telling me that chick's name? The one in the pics?"

"Yeah, I DO mind, Kimishima. And don't say anything to Kanami. You know how jealous she gets."

**End part 1**

A/N: So, how about it? Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think, please. I got 2 more chpaters done, but I won;t post until i see some results on here. Originally I wans't going to pots thsi series on but after seeing the lack of Kazuma/Cherise pairing-based fics, I changed my mind. Read & Review, folks!

TTFN! - Robster80


	2. Delayed Reunion Cut Short

**S-Cry-ed Askew** **- Part 2: Delayed Reunion Cut Short**

**By Robster80**

Opening notes:_ In all honesty, I wasn't sure if I could continue with this idea of a story. I had chapter ideas in my brain, but didn't get to put them to the comp due to me hanging out on youtube lately thanks to two friends who shall remain anonymous. Also, nobody seemed to even care enough to at least leave a review, period._

_That is, until I recently checked my email and saw two comments/reviews… Um, make that five now. Well, you guys who reviewed deserve special thanks for getting me to work on this. Also, this gives me some time until I get enough comments/votes for my _Sexual Escapades of Takeru Takaishi _lemon series to construct the final chapters. _

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc._

**  
**

**KA-BOOOM!**

Sighing heavily, Cherise Adjani raced out onto the balcony of the main hall at HOLY Base. As she leaned over the railing, she saw Straight Cougar and a long-haired woman just a few feet from the front doors. Judging that the source of the big explosion was right outside, she gave Cougar a half-annoyed, half-accusing glance. "You went and wrecked another one, didn't you, Cougar?" She was referring to what had once been a normal car.

This made the pink sunglasses-wearing man look up at her and smile. "Ah, if it isn't Cherise? I've brought Miss Minori Kiryu-."

"Mimori," the girl behind him corrected.

Giggling, Cherise quickly replied, "Oh don't mind him, Miss Kiryu. He's lousy with most names." _He only gets mine right because Kazuma kept decking him when he was in earshot. Funny, though; why didn't Kazuma use that method to get Cougar to say his name right?_

"Oh, yes! Where are my manners? Miss Kiryu, that little lady up there with the short blue hair is Cherise Adjani, one of the youngest recruits HOLY has ever taken in."

"Hiya," Cherise said while finger-waving down at Mimori. "So, Cougar-?"

"Sorry," Cougar said, shaking his head, "no new mail today."

Just then, Cherise heard footsteps approaching her. Turning, she inwardly frowned at a man with green hair walking up the balcony. _Oh great, as if no new letter from Kazuma was bad enough._ "Ryuhou."

"Cherise," was Ryuhou's stiff reply before he turned to look down at Mimori. "Welcome to the Lost Ground, Miss Kiryu."

Seeing him, though he was out of her reach, Mimori smiled warmly. "Ryuhou! It's been-."

"The Commander, Martin Zigmar, asked me to inform you to immediately go to his office so he may give you your ID Card as well as a passkey card to your quarters. You will be reporting to the head of the Medical Unit afterwards while your belongings will be taken to your quarters by some of our regular soldiers. Rest assured they will handle your things with care."

Ryuhou's coldness in his words took Mimori by surprise. A lot had changed since she last saw of him seven years prior to today. "Ryuhou…"

"A word of caution, however: Even though you're in the city, the Lost Ground as a whole is a dangerous place. Do not go anywhere without an escort, and stay clear of the wall bordering the city from the wastes. Excuse me." Ryuhou turned to Cherise. "If you haven't eaten yet, I was wondering if you would join me for lunch?"

Hoping her stomach wouldn't betray her lie, Cherise quickly said, "Sorry, I just ate. Maybe next time. I gotta run."

As Cherise rushed off, Ryuhou heard Cougar suddenly say, "Hey, Ryuhou! You're cold, asking another girl to lunch like that in front of your old friend here. Why not invite her to lunch? Unless…" Cougar quickly put an arm around Mimori, surprising her. "You'd rather I take her to lunch, hmm?"

"M-Mr. Cougar-!"

But Ryuhou made no reply. He just turned around and walked back the way he came. Seeing this, Cougar slowly removed his arm from Mimori. He bowed towards her. "Sorry about that; it was just stupid quick thinking on my part. So, let me do it correctly: would you like to join me for lunch? I would be honored if you did, Miss Minori-, er, I mean, Mimori."

Mimori didn't say anything. She simply stared at the spot where Ryuhou had stood, wondering what had happened to him to make him like this. _Ryuhou…  
_

* * *

Sighing with great relief after making it back to her room, Cherise walked over and fell back-first onto her bed. That had been close, she realized; Ryuhou was getting more and more bothersome with his asking her out. It was harder to turn him down every time, though it was pure luck she was able to get away this time. Just then, her stomach growled, and she laughed. "Thanks for waiting until now to do that."

Reaching back with one hand, she pulled out two things from under one of her pillows: a picture of Kazuma that he had sent her, and the letter that had come with said picture. It had been over two weeks since she had gotten it the last time Cougar had found Kazuma out in the wastes. She had a collection of the few letters Kazuma had written to her stuffed in her dresser drawer underneath all her underwear, but she would keep the latest one under her pillows until the next one came. Reading his letters always seemed to get Cherise to forget everything that bothered her.

"_Cherise,_

"_Sorry I haven't written in a while. Please don't think I don't like you or anything bad like that. It's just, well, I have to be careful writing these letters and hiding the ones you sent me. I think Kimishima is getting nosy since he caught me writing you a while back. Also, I don't want Kanami to find the pictures you also sent me; she might get jealous and do something crazy._"

Cherise couldn't help but giggle at that last part. Though Kanami was only eight years old, she had latched onto Kazuma since he found her a few months after he had saved Cherise from her old gang. He hadn't said it out loud, but Cherise could get the hint in his words that the little girl had a crush on him. But still, Cherise wouldn't blame Kanami if it was true: Kazuma was very handsome in her eyes.

"_Another reason this got delayed was because I had a hard time getting a camera that takes instant pictures, and with film, too. And I had to get Kanami to take several pictures before I could decide which one to send you. Of course, I had to lie to her that I wanted to see if I could look good in pictures. Luckily, she bought it, as long as she kept a few for herself. Anyways, I hope you liked the picture included in this letter._

"_Lately, I've been working more and more at the farm Kanami goes to everyday due to Kimishima's lack of finding jobs worth my time, and price. I'm saving up for a chance to finally come pay you a visit at the city. Though I wish it wasn't talking me so long to do so; fake IDs that actually work are hard to come by, and don't get me started on the chisellers._

"_I'll write again as soon as I find more paper and pencils or pens; we're running low, hence the short letter this time. Take care of yourself, Cherise, and I hope to finally see you again soon._

"_Thinking of you, Kazuma._"

Putting the letter aside, Cherise stared longingly at the picture of Kazuma. He was simply smiling at the camera while trying to look tough by crossing his arms in front. Somehow it brought out exactly what Cherise saw in him: tough and strong, yet kind and gentle. Her hand brought the picture close enough to her lips so she could kiss it several times before she placed it over her heart.

Whether it was because he saved her long ago, or that he kept in touch with her since then, Cherise knew she had fallen for Kazuma, and hard. It wasn't a crush; Cougar had made sure of it himself by asking her all kinds of questions. Cherise was truly in love with Kazuma, heart and soul.

Kazuma was still on her mind as she later joined Ryuhou in the office of Martin Zigmar, HOLY's commander. However, she had enough sense to pay attention as Zigmar gave them orders to find and capture a Native Alter with what had been dubbed by said Alter as "The Hammer." Secretly, Cherise was thankful that this wasn't Kazuma, since she knew from one of his letters that his alter was called "Shell Bullet."

Time seemed to pass by quickly for Cherise as she and Ryuhou boarded their transport and made their way out into the wastelands. In no time, they found their target beside the ruins of the old subway station, apparently bullying a group of kids living there. Ryuhou was quick to exit the transport and summon his alter, Zetsuei.

Needless to say, Cherise wasn't impressed at all with Zetsuei. No matter how many times Ryuhou had used it to whip the pants off of any unruly Alter User, she bet that Kazuma could beat the humanoid alter hands down. There had been rumors, though, that Ryuhou held back Zetsuei's true power, but she had yet to see it for herself if the rumors were true or not.

It took Ryuhou less than five minutes before Zetsuei had cut down the giant alter called Hammer. Its user, a rotund man with green hair that matched Ryuhou's perfectly, was left babbling as Hammer dissolved piece by piece after being cut up by Zetsuei's ribbons. The man dropped to his knees, while his gang, or now former gnag, was running away shouting in fear.

"You've broken the law," Ryuhou said coldly as Zetsuei joined him by his side. "And now you shall be punished for your crimes."

Suddenly, Cougar's alter/car showed up out of nowhere, skidding to a stop in front of Ryuhou and the transport. Cougar leapt out his side of the car, posing as he cried out "A new record: 1 minute and 54 seconds! Isn't that amazing, Miss Minori?"

Struggling out of the passenger side of the car, Mimori, slowly got her feet onto the ground while her one hand covered her mouth. One look at her face and one could see that she was resisting the urge to vomit after taking a ride with Cougar. "It… it's Mimori!"

Cougar would have apologized, if Ryuhou hadn't walked over to him and punched him in the face. Sent sprawling to the ground, Cougar's left cheek began to swell form the hit. "Hey, what was that for?"

Ryuhou pointed an accusing finger at the fallen Cougar as Cherise rushed over to offer support to the weary Mimori. "Why did you bring her out here, Officer Cougar?"

"Because," Cougar replied simply as he stood up, "I wanted to show her you in action. Though it looks like we got here a bit late for that-." He got cut off as Ryuhou had hit him again.

"Take her back. Now!"

Feeling some of her strength back, Mimori rushed over to the fallen Cougar to try and help him up. "Ryuhou, that was uncalled for! I asked him to bring me here."

"Then you're a bigger fool than he is. Go back to the Main Land, Miss Kiryu."

As the two stood there, arguing, Cougar snuck away from them and ushered Cherise into his car. "What say we let them catch up on old times while you and I go pay you-know-who a visit?" he said after he got into the driver's seat, grinning deviously.

Slowly, Cherise grinned back. "Never thought I'd say this, but… floor it!"

* * *

Looking out through his binoculars, Kimishima frowned heavily while sweating a little. "Don't take it out on me, Kazuma," he said, handing his binoculars to his friend sitting beside him, "but HOLY beat us to the punch."

"Knew we shoulda skipped dessert," was all Kazuma could mutter as he looked through the binoculars. He and Kimishima were sitting in his buggy atop a nearby cliff overlooking the area. "Well, there's always tomorrow at the farm… though I'd rather bust somebody's head open."

"…You're awfully calm about this setback." He had said the truth, though it did unnerve him a little. Kimishima was wary that Kazuma would still hit him or break the binoculars, or even do damage to his buggy.

"The pay was only thirty, remember? If it was the two thousand I needed, you'd be swallowing your car by now. Might as well head back home for the night."

"No problem. And next time-. YEOW!"

"SON OF A-!"

Just as Kimishima had turned the ignition key, a streak of pink barely collided with the buggy, passing it by mere inches. Both men turned, especially Kazuma, as the streak suddenly started to skid to a halt, revealing itself as a car. Jumping out of the buggy, Kazuam raced towards it. In his heart, he knew that there was someone else in the car other than his surrogate brother. His hopes were realized as the passenger side door opened and out jumped a blue-haired young woman who started running at him. _It's her! _"Cherise!"

"KAZUMA!" With a speed that almost rivaled Cougar's Cherise rushed and tackled Kazuma, bringing him to the ground with her atop him. Her lips pressed heavily against his, taking him by surprise. She didn't see the look of shock on his face from her kiss as she had shut her eyes tightly. _Finally! Finally, we're together again, Kazuma; my dear Kazuma._

"…Hot damn," was all Kimishima could say, his jaw hanging open.

Sitting on the hood of his car, Cougar just smirked. "That's my Kazuya."

Another minute went by before Cherise broke off her kiss and nuzzled her head against Kazuma's chest. Her lips formed a broad grin, relishing in the contact between her and her love. "Oh Kazuma, you have no idea how I've longed to see you again. Please hold me." When he didn't do as she aske,d or even reply, Cherise used her arms to prop herself up over Kazuma. She saw he was staring straight up as if something in the sky had caught his attention. "Kazuma?"

_The shock must have been too much for him,_ Cougar thought as he and Kimishima joined Cherise, who moved away from Kazuma

Cougar waved his hand over Kazuma's blank eyes, snapped his fingers several times, and even rapped his knuckles on Kazuma's forehead. But none of these seemed to get Kazuma to snap out of his kiss-induced daze, which Cherise had caused when she tackled him to the ground and kissed him full on the lips not but a minute or two ago. "Come on, Kazuya, snap out of it! Wake up & go to sleep! Hey, breakfast! …Dammit, those always worked before."

Cherise and Kimishima respectively stood over both the kneeling Cougar and the laid-back Kazuma. After the kiss, Cherise had hugged Kazuma tightly, not realizing the effect she had on him until Cougar had gently pulled her away and to her feet. Seeing her love laying face-up surprised her. "Is… is he okay?"

Shaking his head, Cougar looked up at her. "I hate to say it, Cherise, but you killed him with your kiss, if that's even possible."

_Lucky stiff,_ Kimishima thought while looming over his friend and business partner. Just then, a smirk crossed his face. "Welllll, if he'd dead… then I get his secret stash from under his bed-." He was promptly cut off by Kazuma's right fist, which crammed itself into his face, hard. "Knew that would work," he said in a muffled voice due to his lips pressing against the back of Kazuma's hand.

No longer dazed, Kazuma glared hard at his partner. "For future reference," he said, "if I do die, Kanami gets any money I've saved away, and Cherise gets her pictures back." Then, before he knew it, Kazuma was yanked up onto his feet before he felt Cherise hugging him tightly. He smiled before returning the hug. "This brings back some memories. I missed you, Cherise."

"I missed you even more, Kazuma." Cherise's eyes were shut tight, but a few tears managed to squeeze themselves out to travel down her face. How she had longed to hold Kazuma like this, and to be held by him. How her heart raced at the image of him in her memories and at his photograph. And now, he was right there with her to encircle his strong and gentle arms around her.

"So, Kazuya, how'd you enjoy your first kiss?"

Blinking, Kazuma looked over at Cougar, who grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "My first what? …Oh you mean where Cherise-?"

"Yes, that. It's called a kiss, and I know you well enough to know you've never experienced a kiss until now."

Hearing the truth in Cougar's words, Cherise was beyond happy. Kazuma's first kiss was with her, and vice-versa. She couldn't ask for anything more; well, except for a date with Kazuma.

Words failed Kazuma as he thought how to best describe the feelings the kiss gave him. His face flushed as he recalled the sensation of Cherise's lips pressing against his; while he didn't like having his face turning red like that, he liked how his heart was doing summersaults from the warmth of the girl's being upon him.

Kimishima gave a disgusted snort and turned away. He never imagined that Kazuma would have a girlfriend, let alone get a kiss before he did. After all, Kazuma mainly let his fists to the talking instead of his mouth. _When exactly did those two first meet? And why a member of HOLY, for crying out loud!_

Suddenly, there was a loud beep from Cougar's one pocket. Pulling out a small communicator, Cougar turned away form everyone to speak into it. "This is Straight Cougar."

"_Where's Cherise?_" came a voice both Cougar and Cherise recognized as Ryuhou's. His cold voice told them, Kazuma, and Kimishima that he was none too pleased that Cherise was missing.

"I-I'm taking her back to base right now."

Cherise shook her head violently at Cougar, though he didn't see this. She didn't want to leave now; she had just been reunited with Kazuma. Her grip on him tightened so that she almost squeezed him. Judging from the way she tightened her hold on him, Kazuma knew this guy talking to Cougar was the one she had mentioned before in her letters, the one who was trying to ask her out. "_Of all the rotten timing-!_ _Damn you, Ryuhou._"

"_You'd better be. We're heading back now… and by the way, thanks to your sudden appearance, the Native Alter I had beaten escaped! The Commander will hear of this, I promise you._"

"Don't forget to take Miss Minori back with you," Was all Cougar said before shutting off his communicator. "Sorry, kids, but I gotta get Cherise back before Ryuhou reaches the base first."

Very slowly, Cherise pulled away from Kazuma. From the look in their eyes, both knew the other didn't want their reunion to be over so quickly. Kazuma spoke first. "All I need now is over $1000… and then I can get an ID card to come see you, Cherise. Even if I have to work a hundred jobs, I'll get the money as soon as I can."

"I'll wait for you, Kazuma." _I'll wait even if it means eternity._

Hating to see the mood spoiled, Kimishima quickly stood next to Kazuma and gave Cherise a reassuring, or so he hoped, gesture. "Don't worry; with me as his contractor, I'll get him some easy money in a snap."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cougar jumped to the other side of Kazuma in a flash. Pulling out a card from his one pocket, he held it out to his friend. "Been meaning to give you this for some time, Kazuya. It's your very own ID card to get in and out of the city. I'm sorry, but I kept forgetting to get it to you."

Gasping, Kazuma swiped the card form Cougar's hand, nearly taking Cougar's fingers off with it. "What the-! Cougar, how long ago did you get this for me?"

"Whoo," Kimishima commented in amazement, glancing at the card. "Definitely an authentic card. You lucked out, partner."

Cougar tried to remember. "Ah, yes," he replied finally, snapping his fingers. "About six months ago. Eh, Kazuya-?"

Kazuma's look was of pure rage. All this time, he had been saving up money for a fake ID card, and Cougar had one for months but had only given it to him just then. He didn't notice that Kimishima had taken the card from him so that his clenching fist wouldn't break it accidentally. "Cougar… YOU JERK!"

Knowing his friend all-too well, Cougar used his speed to grab Cherise and dash back to his car before Kauzma could jump him. "Er, sorry, gotta run! Hey, buddy," he called out to Kimishima, "when he calms down, tell him Cherise's next day off from HOLY is the day after tomorrow so he can come see her then! Bye!" Saying no more, Cougar shut and locked himself and Cherise into his car and took off for the city, Kazuma trying to chase them on his own two feet.

"You get back here, Straight Cougar! …Dammit, at least let me say goodbye to Cherise properly!"

Seeing that Kazuma hadn't run far, Kimishima sighed heavily as he walked over. "Relax, Kazuma. You can see her soon. At least now you can use your saved-up money for something other than the ID. And may I advise you to take a bath before you go see her? Girls don't like their guys to smell."

Seeing Kimishima was holding out his ID card to him, Kazuma carefully took it and placed it into his pocket. At least now he would be able to see Cherise in the city sooner than he expected. "Let's head back before Kanami starts to worry."

**  
To be continued…**

Closing notes: _Why stop here, might you ask? Because I didn't want to go any farther than this point with combining the original chapters 2 and 3 for this series. Will I add more to the next chapter to make up what I cut out? Well, we'll see._

_Ryuhou fans, I forgot to mention that you should stay out of this series. I'm going to bash him in here. Sorry, but after bashing Davis/Daisuke from Digimon 02 for so long, it's time for some new blood. No flames, please._

_Read & review, please. –R80_


	3. Preparations For Dummies

**S-Cry-ed Askew** **- Part 3: Preparations (For Dummies)**

**By Robster80**

Opening notes:_ Sorry for the delay in this chapter, folks. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do next. Well, I hope you all enjoy this._

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc._

As usual, the workers on the farm Kanami helped out at put Kazuma straight to work the next day. Before he could even say "good day," a hard hat was slammed onto his head and a hammer placed in his fist before he found himself on a roof full of holes. However, they were surprised that he had gotten right to work nailing in the covers for the holes. Before they knew it, he was done with the whole roof within an hour.

"So," he said, wiping his brow with his one sleeve, "what's next?"

The foreman dropped his hammer in utter shock. "…Okay, who the hell are you, and what have you done with Kazuma?"

"Oh, it's me alright. I just want to get in as much work as possible today."

"Why," another worker asked, "you got a date or something?"

"Not that it's anyone else's business, but… yeah, I do. But don't tell Kanami!"

"YO, KAZUMA!"

Frowning, Kazuma looked as Kimishima rode in on a motorcycle. "Look, Kimishima, I told you this morning I was going to work here today. Whatever job you found, I'm not interested."

"Relax," Kimishima said while dismounting from his ride. He took off his helmet and then took out a book from within his jacket. He held it up at Kazuma. "I just came to drop this off. Thought you'd might need it."

One of the workers noticed the title. "Dating For Dummies. …A more fitting title for a book Kazuma should read." Suddenly, he was hit in his hardhat by a flying hammer.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMMY!"

Kimishima grinned. "Sorry, Kazuma, but he has a point; we both know you know absolutely zip about what to do on a date with a girl. I suggest, though, you read this on your own time."

Angry that Kimishima was right and realizing he still had work to do, Kazuma jumped down from the rooftop and moved to get his hammer. "Just give that book to the foreman, and I'll look at it during lunch. Now scram, I got work to do!"

_

* * *

_Mimori was surprised to find Cherise off in a corner of the cafeteria by herself, reading a book that she was trying hard to hide from prying eyes. Curious, she crept over to sit beside Cherise at her table. "May I ask-?" 

With a tiny "eep" of surprise, Cherise fumbled her book about before grasping it in both hands. She looked right at Mimori, and then let out a relieving sigh. "Miss Kiryu, don't scare me like that!" Cherise then glanced about to see if anyone else was looking in her direction, still hiding the cover of the book she was reading.

"I'm sorry," Mimori replied. "But, still, may I ask what you're reading that's so secret?" Not waiting for a reply, Mimori gently moved Cherise's hand aside to see the book's title: Dating For Dummies. "Hmmm, interesting."

"SSSSH!" Cherise placed the book on her lap, which was hidden under the table as she was still seated. She had bought the book earlier so she could try to get ideas on what to do if Kazuma would visit her the next day as Cougar had suggested to him. Like Kazuma, though she did not realize it, she had never been on a date before, either. "I don't want certain parties to get the wrong idea."

Mimori knew exactly whom Cherise was talking about: Ryuhou. "Not a word. Just one question: is it with Mr. Cougar?" Noticing the death glare from Cherise, Mimori quickly said, "I withdraw the question, sorry! So, who is it? Another HOLY officer?"

"Forgive me, but I refuse to answer any questions you have. As you can see, this is personal. …You got any tips?"

"Don't let him take you to any motels, for one thing."

"He's not like that." As she turned away, Cherise blushed heavily at the thought of her and Kazuma being in a motel room, alone together. Though… I wouldn't say no if he asked me to…

"Who's not like what?"

Cherise's whole body tensed up as she saw Ryuhou sit across from her and Mimori. This was all she needed for things to really go bad: Ryuhou sitting with her. Quickly, she tried to think of something to answer Ryuhou's question. In truth, however, she wanted to bolt right there, but she'd risk letting Ryuhou see her book, which was still hidden under the table.

"Oh, I was asking questions about you, Ryuhou," Mimori quickly said before turning to look at Cherise. "Right?" She winked quickly with her left eye so Ryuhou couldn't see it.

Catching on, Cherise replied, "Oh! Yeah, that's it! Miss Kiryu was asking if you were actually…" her voice dropped to a whisper. "_Bi-sexual."_

Shocked by this, Ryuhou fell out of his chair. "Wh-what makes you think that?" he asked while picking himself up.

Mimori shrugged. "Well, I have noticed you hang around either Miss Adjani or Mr. Cougar whenever I see you, but mostly with Mr. Cougar."

"T-that's because I press Cougar for details about Cherise; he's known her longer than I have since he's the one who rescued her from the wastelands and brought her to HOLY. Besides, I think Cougar's more interested in you than me since he presses me for information about you."

"Well, you've known Miss Minori longer than I have, Ryuhou."

The three looked up to see Cougar standing beside the table, holding a book. "It's Mimori," Cherise heard Mimori correct Cougar while she herself rolled her eyes. If Cougar really did have an interest in Mimori, he was off to a really bad start. Noticing the three were now occupied with each other, Cherise silently excused herself and Left the cafeteria, successfully keeping her book hidden from anyone who noticed her.

This is getting ridiculous! Why can't Ryuhou get it that I'm not interested in him? Maybe I should have stayed out in the wastes with Kazuma.

"Well, what have we here, girls?"

Gasping, Cherise failed to react as her book was snatched out from her hands by a man no taller than herself accompanied by three women. She frowned at them, especially the man. "Su Kigetsuki and the Tokonatsu Sisters. Oh joy." Those last two words were filled with sarcasm.

Kigetsuki waved Cherise's book at the three girls. "Seems little Cherise here is trying to catch a date. Does this mean that Ryuhou finally managed to get you to go out with him, Cherise?"

Taking back her book forcibly, Cherise spat at Kigestuki. "At least I don't have to resort so low as to create my own dates like you did. You wouldn't know a real woman if one ripped your head off and shoved it where the sun doesn't shine."

The three girls/alters quickly surrounded Kigestuki as if to shield him from Cherise. "How dare you talk like that?" "Yeah, our master is a wonderful man!" "As if he'd even call a tramp like you a real woman."

Smirking at the defensive comments of his three alters, Kigestuki sneered at Cherise. "You heard them. These three are the ideal dream girl; unlike you. It still puzzles me what Ryuhou sees in you."

"Well, at least the guy I love isn't stuck up like Ryuhou; or, thank god, vain like you. I swear you could give that Greek guy Narcissus a run for his money in loving yourself."

This caused Kigestuki to expose several veins on his head"Why you little-!"

"Is there a problem here?"

All eyes fell on a tall man with long brown hair standing behind Kigestuki and his alters. They and Cherise quickly saluted, though the other four were suddenly nervous in the presence of this man. "N-no, Commander Zigmar, sir," Kigestuki quickly stammered.

"Then I suggest you and the Tokonatsu Sisters stop blocking the hallway and move on, Officer Kigetsuki."

"Sir!" The four moved along in haste to avoid further scolding from the Commander. This left Cherise alone with him as he, too, took notice of her book. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Officer Adjani, you do remember our policy on romantic relationships between fellow HOLY members?"

"I do, sir: they are not discouraged, but also not encouraged, either. However…" Cherise took one look around to make sure no one else was heading their way. "My date isn't with HOLY."

This made Zigmar smile a bit. "Understood. Carry on, then."

"Sir! …Um, Commander? You might want to give Officer Tairen a reminder about that policy, if you don't mind."

"I see. Very well, I shall remind him. …Again."

"Thank you, sir. Good day." Cherise then walked off towards her quarters. Though the commander had tried talking to Ryuhou about advancing on her over and over, she kept hoping each time Ryuhou would get the message.

Locking her door behind her, Cherise collapsed onto her bed, tired from the earlier encounters with Ryuhou and Kigestuki and his alters. She hoped that tomorrow, when Kazuma came to see her, things would be better. Also, she hoped that she would be mentally ready for the date. After taking a deep breath, she opened her book and resumed her place in it.

_I just hope Kazuma doesn't run into Ryuhou or anyone other than Cougar when he gets here._

Just then, Cherise realized she hadn't thought of what she was going to wear on the date. Once more saving her place in the book, she went straight for her closet and threw it open. Her hands pushed aside numerous extras of her HOLY uniform, unable to find anything else amongst her clothes that could be called date material.

"Damn, I put this off way too long, and now I gotta go buy a dress at the last minute. I'm just lucky my shift's already over."

Grabbing her purse, and making sure she had enough money, Cherise rushed out of her room and out of HOLY headquarters to find a dress shop. She hoped she could find the right outfit, and at a reasonable price.

* * *

Kazuma nearly had a heart attack when he found Kanami in his room that night. The little girl was sitting on the floor, with his collection of Cherise's photos and letters in front of her. He was so shocked, that he accidentally let his Dating For Dummies book slip form his fingers to drop onto the floor. 

This caused Kanami to turn, gasping form the sudden noise. "K-Kaze-kun! I-!" Leaping to her feet, she bowed repeatedly at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop."

Snapping out of his shock, Kazuma snatched back his book form the floor and bolted over to Kanami. "It's okay, really. Cut it out, will ya?"

Kanami then knelt down to replace the letter sand photos under Kazuma's bed. "…Kaze-kun, who is she?"

Sighing heavily, Kazuma sat right down on the floor in front of Kanami. "Her name's Cherise Adjani. I first met her a few years ago, when she was being… assaulted by a gang she used to belong to. I ended up rescuing her, and got her into the city through a friend of mine who works there. We write each other, keeping in touch."

"Is that why you got that camera?"

"Yeah, Cherise wanted a pic of me, so I worked up enough cash for the camera so I could finally send her one. Also… you might as well know, I'll be going to see her in the city tomorrow."

"That would explain your book. I overheard Mr. Kimishima give it to you earlier today."

Holding up the book, Kazuma sighed again. "Yeah, but even still I can't make heads or tails about what we're going to do tomorrow, or even how to prepare for it."

Kanami put a finger to her chin, thinking about something. "Well, what time are you planning to leave tomorrow?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Well, the first thing you should do, after breakfast, is take a bath. I know from what the women tell me at the farm that girls don't like their dates to be smelly."

"That's what Kimishima told me. …You seem very calm about this. Aren't you jealous?"

"Kaze-kun, let's be real here. I'm only 10, and you're like 18 or more. Besides, you're more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. In all honesty, I'm relieved that you found someone other than Mr. Kimishima to hang around with."

"Well, that takes a load off my mind. Okay, so what else can you suggest?"

"Well, before you meet with this girl, buy her flowers; all girls love flowers."

"Uh, what happens if I pick ones she's allergic to?"

"…I never thought of that. Well, get her a little gift instead: something that shows her she means something to you. Also, you might want to wear something nicer you're your usual clothes."

"Nicer? Kanami, need I remind you that it's practically pointless to have nice clothes out here in the wastelands?"

"That's true. But still, you want to make a good impression on your date, right? Maybe when you get into the city, you could go buy something nice first before you meet her."

Kazuma thought about it. "That might work, though I'd have to leave earlier… Wait. We never set a time or place to meet. Oh well, I'll worry about that when the time comes.

"And above all else, Kaze-kun, be a gentleman. …Shouldn't you write this all down?"

"Nah, I'll remember it."

Kanami raised an eyebrow. "Like how you remembered to bring in the clothes from the clothes line before it rained that one day? I swear, Kaze-kun, you can be such a hopeless cause."

Depressed by her words, Kazuma hung his head in shame. "I know; I'm just a good-for-nothing punk."

Giggling, Kanami snuggled close to her guardian, catching him off guard. "But I still think you're cute."

"H-hey! I am not cute!"

End part 3

Ending notes: _Well, here it is, folks. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I'm kinda caught up in a whirlwind of sorts. I got to join my boss for a Toy Seminar soon for my real life job, and in one week's time (Aug. 4, 2006), I will be attending Otakon in Baltimore, MD, and I got lots to do before either._

_Also, I know most prefer to have Cherise's name spelled SCHERIS, but I'm sticking with the spelling form the Tokyopop translation of the manga. It was easier to remember._

_Read & Review, please. –R80_


	4. The Date 1

**Scryed Askew: Part 4 – The Date (1)**

**By Robster80**

Opening notes:_ With this posting, I have some sad news, for the few and proud we who are fans of Kazuma/Cherise (Scheris). Gundam Nightshade of has decided to halt his Kazuma/Cheirse story "By Chance" so he may concentrate on his other works. It is sad, but he did state when he posted the first part of his story that it was a one-shot thing, so it was something that was bound to end shortly. Still, in his ending notes, he was kind enough to mention this storyline and re-enforce my mentioning that this is not in any way a rip-off of his story. Thank you, Nightshade, and I hope to not let you down._

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc._

Kanami smiled warmly as Kimishima entered the abandoned clinic she and Kazuma called home. "Good morning, Mr. Kimishima."

* * *

"Heya, Kanami. Is Kazuma still asleep? I'm here to take him on an errand."

"You mean for his big date with Cherise, right?"

Kimishima's jaw dropped at the mention of the girl Kazuma was going to see later on. Kanami knew the Cherise by name, and seemed strangely calm about it. "How'd you know about her?"

"Like you, I found Kaze-kun's secret box under his bed and my curiosity took over me. That, and Kaze-kun told me everything once I found out."

"I see… and how do you feel-?"

Kanami giggled a bit. It seemed Kimishima was worried that she might be jealous of Cherise, too. "I'm okay with it, Mr. Kimishima. Yes, I was jealous at first, but I am still young; too young for Kaze-kun, but I mean that I'll find someone else eventually."

_If Kazuma doesn't strangle them first; he's overprotective of Kanami._ Wiping away the sweat with his one sleeve, Kimishima then asked, "So where's Kazuma?"

"_I'll be down in a few minutes,_" said a voice from upstairs. "_I just got out of the shower._"

This made Kimishima blink in surprise. "Kazuma, showering? And on a Tuesday? Then again, I did suggest he clean up before he goes to the city…"

"You and me both," Kanami chimed in. She then got out an extra plate. "Would you like some breakfast before you and Kaze-kun leave?"

"Absolutely-."

"_We'll take ours to go!_"

"Kazuma," Kimishima groaned from the bottom of the stairs. "How am I supposed to eat if I'm the one driving?"

Just then, Kazuma rushed done the steps while putting on a clean replica of his usual jacket. "You can eat when we get to the wall, now hurry up!"

Shaking her head while smiling, Kanami put the plate away she got out for Kimishima and grabbed two small bento boxes before she started putting some of the breakfast she made into them. As she did this, she overheard Kimishima and Kazuma arguing about how Kazuma had not set a time to meet with Cherise and that Kazuma was wearing his usual clothes instead of nice clothes. _Just like we're a family._

"HELLOOOO! KAZUYAAAA!"

All three rushed out of the house to find Cougar and his usual altered car waiting just outside. As usual, Kazuma was frustrated that his surrogate brother had once more mispronounced his name. "It's Kazuma, you idjit! Ka-Zu-**MA**!"

"Can I help it if you were given a lousy name?" was Cougar's casual reply. His eyes then fell on Kanami. "Okay, that guy," he pointed at Kimishima "I recognize from the night before, but this little girl is something I didn't expect." Cougar immediately took off his glasses and moved right next to Kazuma, giving him a slight look of suspicion. "Kazuya, you're not a pedophile, are you?"

Kimishima chuckled at the question. "That's exactly what I said when I found Kazuma and Kanami in bed together-."

Before either could react, Kazuma had punched both of them in their faces. "I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE, AND KANAMI SNUCK INTO MY BED WHILE I WAS ASLEEP BECAUSE IT WAS COLD THAT NIGHT!"

"So, Kazuya," Cougar said while dazed, "how're those anger management classes I recommended you to take, hm?" He and Kimishima were sprawled out on the ground, their right and left cheeks respectively swollen.

"Cut the clowning, Cougar, and tell me what you're doing way out here?"

But Cougar didn't answer right away as Kanami was helping him to his feet. Once he was standing, she bowed politely. "Please excuse Kaze-kun. He's kind of sensitive. My name is Kanami."

"Straight Cougar. I used to hang out with Kazuya before I joined up with HOLY; he's the kid brother I always wanted. Soooo," he said turning once more to Kazuma. "Kaze-ku-."

"Finish that," Kazuma snarled, cracking his knuckles, "and you'll be buying false teeth later today. Now answer me: what are you doing out here?"

"Why else? I'm here to take you to your date. Although… don't you have anything other than those clothes to wear? I mean, you're going on a date, not looking for a street fight."

"Hello! We're out in the wastes; there's very little need to look nice out here."

"He's got a point," Kimishima said. "But maybe you could use that extra moolah to buy yourself some close at least for today, and then you can save them for the next time you and Cherise have a date."

Cougar then checked his watch. "Speaking of which, we're behind schedule. Still your pal's right; Cherise can take you shopping before you two can officially start your date. Now, hop in, Kazuya-."

"KAZUMA!"

"Ah, whatever. Just get in the car already!"

Kanami waved politely as Cougar and Kazuma jumped into Cougar's car. "Have fun, Kaze-kun! Be good! And don't stay out too late!"

"Yes, mom," Kazuma replied jokingly before Cougar's car took out without waiting for Kazuma to close his door.

**

* * *

**

Cherise mentally scolded herself as she stood in the city square. She had been sneaking looks at her watch all morning as she waited for Cougar to bring Kazuma to her. Still, she couldn't help but be excited since today would be her first real date with Kazuma.

It was worth sneaking herself out of HOLY headquarters so nobody else would see her. Usually on her days off work, she would try to sneak out without getting caught by Ryuhou, and when he caught her, she would fake an illness and stay locked up in her quarters. Today, however, she had been more determined; she had Cougar intercept Ryuhou so she could get out into the city without being caught. There was still the chance that someone from HOLY would actually catch her out and about with Kazuma, but she had decided the date was worth the risk.

_I hope he likes this outfit_ she mused to herself as she yet again looked down at herself. Her choice of clothes for the day was a one piece dress that had short sleeves and a semi-long skirt that went past her knees. The color was mainly blue, save for a large white stripe that ran diagonally from left to right at her waist. Slung on her left shoulder was a white purse to match the dress's stripe and the shoes. None of it was flashy, but neither was it too plain.

_Gee, maybe I'm kind of too dressed up for Kazuma. I mean, it's not like he has any dress clothes out there in the wastes. Come on now, Cherise, Kazuma doesn't care about appearances when it concerns you. It'll be fine. Now if only I can convince my stomach to stop doing flip-flops…_

A loud honking of a car horn ripped through the air as people cried out while jumping out of the way of a speeding pink vehicle. Sighing heavily, Cherise stood her ground as the car screeched to a halt just one metric foot in front of her. Trying hard to ignore the stares coming her way, she waited patiently as Cougar emerged from his side of the car.

"Ah, Cherise," he said, bowing low towards her. "My apologies for being late, but-."

The passenger door burst open as a familiar voice rang out form within. "DAMMIT, COUGAR, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW UP RIGHT ON YOU!"

Rushing around the car, Cherise ran up to a shaky Kazuma, who had put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from puking up his guts due to Cougar's insane driving. "Kazuma, are you okay? Here, let me-."

But Kazuma gently put a hand up, signaling her to keep her distance in case he indeed threw up. "Gi-gimme a sec, Cherise." After several long deep breaths, Kazuma stood up straight. "That'll do it, I hope."

"And here I thought you were tough, Kazuya," Cougar remarked as he walked over to join the two. However, his car started to shake violently. "Uh, you might want to run. Like NOW!"

Cursing aloud, Kazuma grabbed Cherise and ran after Cougar. Seconds later, the car exploded behind them. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Too often," Cherise said while glaring hard at Cougar. "I swear, one of these days the Commander is going to kill you, Cougar. And if he doesn't, I WILL!"

"Hey, I at least got Kazuya here. Anyway, you two have fun. I'm going back to base. Oh, and you might want to take Kazuya out for some new clothes before you begin your date. Ta-ta, kids. And Kazuya-?"

"KAZUMA," Cherise and Kazuma shouted together.

"Whatever. Please bring Cherise back here by seven tonight so I can take her home. And make sure nobody from HOLY sees you!" Having said this, Cougar started walking down the street, ignoring the shocked and bewildered stares from everyone else.

"Well," Cherise said after a period of silence, turning to her date. "Shall we go?"

Kazuma noticed Cherise was holding out her hand to him. Rememerbing what his book had said, he gently took it into his hand. "Okay, but you lead the way. I'm a stranger here, after all."

Passersby noticed that both Cherise and Kazuma were blushing slightly form holding hands as they made their way through the city. Some whispered amongst themselves, a few, mostly young girls, giggled at how red Kazuma's face was; and one or two elderly couples watched them and verbally recalled their youth. It all slightly annoyed Kazuma; he wasn't used to being looked at funny. Still, he took deep, quiet breaths and tried real hard to ignore everything other than the girl he was holding hands with. The touch of her hand clasping with his made him feel very warm as if for the first time.

Though her face was bright pink, Cherise wore a smile that showed she was content to be with this man by her side. It felt like an eternity since the other day that she last touched him, and kissed his lips. And now, they were walking together hand-in-hand. She was so lost in the moment that she almost failed to notice Kazuma stopped walking and she felt herself tugging at his arm. "Huh? What is it, Kazuma?"

Kazuma's head was tilted upward at a sign for a clothing store. Maybe Cougar and Kimishima were right; he should at least dress like he was out on a date. "Would you mind if we stopped here?"

Seeing the store for herself, Cherise giggled. "Kazuma, that's a store for women's clothing, not guys."

"It is?"

"Come on," Cherise said, gently pulling Kazuma behind her as they started walking again. "I'll take you to a store Cougar mentioned to me once. We'll get you some new duds there."

Little did either Cherise or Kazuma realize that they were being watched from the shadows by Cougar. While he had said he was going back to HOLY, he had secretly doubled back and followed the couple to make sure Kazuma didn't mess up or that anyone else interfered, especially Ryuhou, if the other HOLY members showed up out of nowhere.

* * *

"Are you sure this is me, Cammy?"

Standing outside the entrance to the changing rooms of a store, Cammy failed to suppress her smile as her boyfriend was, she assumed, finishing up putting on the new clotehs she picked out for him. "I'm positive. And yes, I know fools are positive, but I am a fool; a fool in love with a man like you. Are you almost done, Asuka?"

"Here I come, Cammy."

Asuka Tachibana stepped out of the changing rooms to let his girlfriend get a good look at him and his wardrobe. While he had other clothes besides his numerous HOLY uniforms, Tachibana didn't seem to have enough, according to Cammy, normal clothes; hence why he was out with her shopping for some new ones. At the moment, he was wearing a purple suit with matching pants and a white dress shirt underneath. "I feel like I'm going to a high-class dance or something," was his remark as he looked in the nearby mirrors.

Cammy draped her arms around him form behind. "You look fine. But if you'd like, I can pick you out some more things."

"Why can't I pick out clothes for myself?"

"Because I'm buying," Cammy replied while sticking out her tongue playfully. "Wait here." She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before she pulled herself away and disappeared amongst the clothes racks.

Sighing half-helplessly and half-happily, Tachibana found a nearby chair and sat in it, awaiting Cammy's return. Try as he might, he couldn't tell himself he enjoyed it when Cammy spoiled him like this, even if he had no say in it. He quietly told himself he was lucky to have a girl like her considering he used to be a Native Alter until he defected to HOLY. If he hadn't, he would have never met Cammy at all.

"Hey, this looks good. And these, too."

"But they don't match, Kazuma. You have to consider how the clothes match rather than how good they appear to be."

Tachibana's ears pricked up at the two voices. The male one he didn't recognize, but there was no mistaking the female's. _Cherise Adjani!_ He carefully looked to indeed see his fellow HOLY officer. What surprised him the most, though, was that Cherise was with what looked like a thug from the wastes. Of all the men in the Lost Ground, why was she with this kind of punk? He understood Cherise had no interest in Ryuhou, and that she and Cougar were merely friends, and also that Urizane was a big, fat pig obsessed with watermelons; but he had to ask himself if she couldn't have found someone else at HOLY more her style.

_No way can I ignore this. As a fellow member of HOLY, it is my duty to look after my teammates. I'd better investigate this and make sure Cherise is okay-._

"We're done here, Asuka."

"What?" Tahcibana asked, surprised by Cammy's sudden return.

"I couldn't find anything else that would look good on you, so we're going to pay for what you have now and move onto the next store. Go back and change and we'll check out."

"But-."

"Hurry, I want to get to at least three more stores before we go out for lunch!"

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Tachibana went back into the changing room he used. He didn't take long to change back into his casual clothes and exited with the good clothes in hand so Cammy could drag him to the nearest sales clerk. It was merely seconds later that Kazuma and Cherise came to the changing rooms for Kazuma to try on the shirt and pants Cherise helped him pick out. Neither of them, especially Cherise, had noticed Tachibana at all.

Once Kazuma had disappeared into the changing rooms, Cherise reached into her purse. Her hand pulled out a pocket edition of "Dating for Dummies," and she flipped through looking up the chapters for clothing shopping. "No matter how bad he/she may look," she read to herself, "always be supportive. The clothes you pick out together may not be what you originally thought while he/she is wearing them, but this can happen a lot." Stuffing the book back into her purse, Cherise waited barely a minute more before Kazuma came out.

Given the warm weather of late, the shirt was short-sleeved and had three buttons at the top. Like the shirt, the pants were not so formal, yet not too casual. While the pants were solid dark green, the shirt was colored in thirds horizontally: with white in the middle and a pure green on the bottom and at the top and sleeves. The only thing that clashed was the fingerless black glove on Kazuma's right hand.

Together, they examined Kazuma in the nearby mirrors. "I don't know, Cherise," he said, musing while turning so as to examine every inch of himself in the mirror. "Green's not really my color."

Frowning, Cherise silently admitted that Kazuma was right. She didn't ask him about his glove, figuring he had his reasons. "Let's pick out a few more things."

****

End part 4

_Sorry this took so long, but I'm just glad I got this chapter done, if not the whole date. Read & review, and see you next chapter as the date goes on…_


	5. The Date 2

**Scryed Askew: Part 5 – The Date (2)**

**By Robster80**

Opening notes:

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc._

* * *

By the time Cherise and Kazuma were done shopping for new clothes, it was past twelve noon and they were hungry. They had visited several stores by this time, and tried on several outfits before they finally found something fit for Kazuma. It was a long-sleeved deep blue shirt with three buttons at the neckline, a pair of jeans, and even some comfortable black boots. He wore them out of the store and had his regular clothes in a bag that he carried as he and Cherise went back out into the city. His glove was still on his right hand; he refused to take it off.

Cherise hadn't been left out of spending money at the previous stores, either. The last two stores they had visited she ended up buying new earrings with blue stones in them (after Kazuma told her she would look good in them), and some new underwear. Quiet giggles escaped her lips as she remembered Kazuma watching dumbfounded as she had picked out the aforementioned underwear. Given that he was living with a little girl instead of a woman, he had no idea how different women's panties and bras were to men's briefs and boxers. Also, he was a bit embarrassed by some of the looks some of the other shoppers, mostly the females, given to him as Cherise asked for his opinion on what she picked out.

Trailing them all the while, Cougar was barely able to hold his laughter from watching Kazuma's face flush when Cherise picked out her lingerie at the last shop. He could tell that his "little brother" had mental images of seeing his date wearing just her underwear before him. Still, it pleased him that Kazuma remained a gentleman and resisted his primal urges. _My little Kazuya's growing up._

Still, there had been several close calls during the shopping trip. At every store that Kazuma and Cherise visited, Cougar found Tachibana and Cammy there as well. It took all his speed and cunning to prevent Tachibana from seeing Cherise and her date: tripping him up around corners, dropping items that Cammy liked in front of her so she'd have Tachibana look at with her, and even pushing people in front of them long enough to block their path. Each time Tachibana and Cammy left the store, Cougar would sigh with great relief and pray they wouldn't be at the next store Cherise would take Kazuma to. All his running around made his feet feel like they were on fire and his head was hurting from all the scheming done to ensure the date's safety.

Back to the present, Cherise said to Kazuma "I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Want to stop and get a bite to eat?"

"Count me in," Kazuma replied with a smile. "I'm pretty hungry myself. So where do we go from here?"

Cherise thought it over quickly. Fancy restaurants were out of the question since Kazuma lacked the necessary manners to dine in a place like that. Another problem was that serving the food took too long, and Kazuma wouldn't be able to wait, let alone herself. Then, her eyes caught sight of a familiar building further up the street. "I got it," she said as she led Kazuma by the hand. "There's an outdoor food court nearby, and they have a wide selection of meals, from fast food to buffets."

"Sounds good. But, what's a buffet?"

"You'll see."

Still hiding as he followed then, Cougar checked his watch. Cherise had the right idea, he realized; lunch sounded excellent, and the food court had a lot of meals he himself enjoyed. "_Might as well grab a burger myself._" He took off down several alleyways that he knew would get him to the food court ahead of Kazuma and Cherise. There had been times he didn't like what the cafeteria at HOLY headquarters served, so he would rush all the way to the courts for his meals to go and run back with plenty of time to spare.

When he arrived out in the open, however, he saw at one of the tables in the dining square the last person he had ever wanted to see that day. Sitting by himself, surrounded by watermelons, was Urizane. Granted, it wasn't as bad as Ryhou being there at that moment, but Urizane was one of the few other members of HOLY that Ryuhou considered his friends. If the pudgy, watermelon-obsessed Alter-user got even the slightest look at Cherise with another guy, he would be sure to tell Ryuhou about it and fast.

_Cherise, Kazuya, you're both going to owe me BIG for this._ With a deep breath, Cougar practically jumped over to Urizane's table. "Wellll, if it isn't Urizane," he said in a voice louder than normal. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Felt like having watermelon outside," Urizane replied after swallowing a huge chunk of watermelon, seeds and all. As usual, the rim of his mouth was stained red form the juices of his favorite food. The way he looked at Cougar, he didn't seem to really care for the man's arrival, but he didn't seem to want him to leave in a hurry. "What about you, Cougar?"

Sitting in the chair opposite of Urizane, Cougar shrugged before he spoke. "Well I was supposed to meet somebody an hour ago, but it seems I've been stood up." This earned him an accusing stare from Urizane.

"You weren't on a date with Cherise now, were you?"

Bolting up from the chair, Cougar slammed his hands onto the table, shaking the two watermelons that were in front of Urizane. "How many times do I have to tell everybody?! Cherise and I are just friends! God, ever since I brought her to the city after rescuing her from a group of punks, people think we're an item. I swear, the next person who asks me that question, I'm gonna punch them in the nose."

"Even the Commander?"

"Damn right." Letting out a long sigh, Cougar once more sat down. "Look, the only girl I got my eyes on now is Miss Minori-."

"Mimori," Urizane corrected before taking another bite.

"Whatever."

As they talked, Cherise and Kazuma approached the food court. However, both were able to hear Cougar's voice, and stopped short of coming into view of Urizane, whom Cherise immediately saw. She grabbed Kazuma and forced him against the wall along with herself. "What's the matter?" She heard him ask with concern.

"_Urizane. The fat guy Cougar's talking to over there, with the watermelons. He's close with Ryuhou._"

Kazuma leaned out enough to get a good look at the man Cherise described. Leaning back, he said, "_Great. Lemme guess: if he sees us, he'll blab about it to Ryuhou._"

"_I'm afraid so._" Cherise was about to suggest they find somewhere else to get lunch, but her stomach let out a low growl. Realizing she needed food and fast, she then got an idea. "Wait here, and keep out of sight. I'll get us lunch to go." She took Kazuma's hand and gave it a light squeeze before she walked off, heading for one of the vendors. With great care, she kept out of Urizane's eyesight and reached one of the vendor counters, which happened to be the one serving fast food.

Kazuma remained hidden until Cherise came back. She was carrying two small paper bags plus a basket with two cups. She checked over her shoulder, and saw that Urizane had not seen her. "Okay, so where to now?" Kazuma asked. He knew that with Urizane nearby, they couldn't risk eating in the food court.

"There's a park bench nearby with a nice view of the ocean. Some couples go there to eat when there's not enough free tables around here."

"Great," Kauzma commented while taking one of the bags from Cherise, and then one of the cups. "Lead the way."

It took a few minutes before they found the bench and sat down. As he opened his bag, Kazuma took a long glance out at the ocean. It was the first time in what felt like forever since he had seen the ocean, and it looked much different from the city than out in the wastes. It didn't seem very natural, but it still amazed him. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a teriyaki burger wrapped up in paper.

Cherise had already taken two bites of her burger by the time Kazuma unwrapped his own. "These are the best burgers in town," she said after swallowing the last of her previous bite. "If they were healthier, I'd eat them every day. How's yours?"

"Delicious," Kazuma exclaimed before taking a bigger bite than his previous one. "Though Kanami's cooking is the best, but I'm not telling her that."

"Why not? I bet she'd like to hear you say so."

"Because she tries harder for the next time; it motivates her. If I say her cooking is good every time, she won't put of much effort into it."

"I think I understand."

"…She knows about you, Cherise."

Cherise nearly choked on her meal when Kazuma suddenly told her this. "She does?! How'd she find out?"

"Same way Kimishima did – Kanami found my box under my bed and curiosity made her look inside it. Scared me half to death when I saw her looking at your letters and photos."

"How'd she take it?"

"Better than I thought, actually. She told me she's accepted that she's just like a kid sister to me; and she's glad I have someone other than Kimishima to call… my friend." He had been reluctant to say that. Looking back, he wondered if Kanami had only said what she did to ease his mind but secretly hoped that one day he would see her as more than a kid sister. But a part of him scolded this kind of thinking. Kanami was mature far beyond her years.

She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, but Cherise didn't like how Kazuma had called her just "a friend." However, she kept a neutral expression to hide her feelings. Then again, how could they be more than friends if this was the first time they could really hang out together, she realized. At least now, with the ID Cougar had provided to Kauzma, they could see each other a little more rather than stick to exchanging letters.

Suddenly, Cherise felt something on her right hand, which she let sit beside her on the bench. Glancing down, she saw that Kazuma had placed his hand over hers. Looking at his face, he kept staring out at the ocean while eating with his free hand. However, she saw that his face was bright red. Her face turned pink as well, but her lips formed a smile and she relished in the contact between them.

* * *

"I see you're by yourself today."

Ryuhou looked up form his tray to witness Mimori sitting opposite of him at the table. "As are you," he replied emotionlessly. "Usually Cougar joins you for lunch."

"Yes, it's strange, but I saw him leave early today. He said he was going to see an old friend."

"I see."

Mimori took one bite of her salad before she spoke again. "And I haven't seen Miss Adjani today yet, either."

"I didn't ask you that."

"But I know you would have. It's written all over your face."

"Are you jealous, Miss Kiryu?"

"Mimori. Call me Mimori."

"…I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

Slamming her hands onto the table, Mimori bolted form her seat. This caused almost everyone else in the cafeteria to look her way, but she was so mad at Ryuhou that she didn't care. "Dammit, Ryuhou Tairen, why are you so cold to me?! If it's because you're after Cherise Adjani, I got news for you – she has a boyfriend and is absolutely not interested in you!"

"Are you finished? I prefer my meals to be peaceful."

Mimori was so upset, words failed her. Seeing Ryuhou sitting there eating as if she wasn't there at all was just too much for her. She picked up her tray. "You know what? You're not even worth the aggravation."

"Then I suggest you leave, and I mean return to the Mainland."

"Up yours, Officer Tairen." Having said enough, Mimori walked off in a huff.

"You didn't handle that well at all."

Ryuhou looked up, and then bolted from his seat to give a salute to Commander Zigmar, whom had just commented to him. "Sir!"

"At ease, Tairen. I came to remind you about HOLY officers and romantic involvements."

"Sir, I know it well."

"Then perhaps you should consider retaining your relationship with Miss Kiryu instead of pursuing one with Officer Adjani. Adjani is a fellow officer, while Miss Kiryu is not."

"But-."

"Also," Zigmar added while raising an eyebrow, "need I remind you that Miss Kiryu is the daughter of one of HOLY's most prominent backers form the Mainland? A woman's scorn and a daughter's love are two terrible things, my boy. Just some food for thought. Carry on."

Ryuhou watched as Zigmar walked away, and then sat back down to finish his meal. Why couldn't everyone mind their own business when it came to whom he should date? At least Cougar was somewhat on his side about Mimori; however, this was only because Cougar expressed interest in the girl, not to get her to return to the Mainland.

Cherise had to be lying about having a boyfriend; Ryuhou had never seen him at all. A part of him still wondered if Cougar had been pulling everyone's leg as was actually dating Cherise when they both openly argued that they were nothing but coworkers. Maybe Cougar inquiring about Mimori was just a cover to hide the secret. But Ryuhou shot that notion down. No girl in her right mind would be interested in a man like Straight Cougar, unless she shared his passion for speed.

Unable to finish his meal, Ryuhou decided to head for the gymnasium to work off his frustrations. And if that didn't work, he'd go off and find Cherise. After all, the city wasn't very large.

* * *

Cherise and Kazuma laughed as they came out the exit of the roller coaster they had just been on. Cherise had brought them to the theme park as Kazuma had inquired about it when he saw the coaster's rails towering over a nearby section of the city. The coaster was the fourth ride they had gone on together, and by far the most fun they had experienced yet.

"Man, I thought I was going to fly right out of my seat," Kazuma said, feeling a bit shook up form the ride.

"Yeah, me, to," Cherise added. "But it's my favorite ride here. The long wait in line is worth it."

It was then that they noticed the sun was beginning to set, and Cherise checked her watch. She frowned. "I hate to say it, but we'd better get back to where Cougar wants to meet us."

Kazuma frowned as well. He was having too much fun for the day to be over. "It's that time already?"

"By the time we get there it will be, but only if we leave now." Sighing, Cherise then held out her hand to Kazuma. "At least we can enjoy walking together along the way."

Nodding with a smile, Kazuma took Cherise's hand and followed her out of the park and down the city streets. As the sun descended lower in the sky, the lampposts all began turning on to light up the darkening city. There were fewer people walking around as Kazuma and Cherise made their way to where they began their date earlier.

Suddenly, Cherise stopped at one of the store windows. Here eyes had caught a pair of women's gloves on display; they were blue at the palms with black fingers. They would be almost perfect to match Kazuima's glove on his right hand. "Oh wow! Those are so nice." Cherise reached into her purse and pulled out what was left of her money. However, she noticed she didn't have enough to meet the price listed beside the gloves. Her smile faded and was replaced by a sad frown. "Oh well. Maybe next time. Sorry about tha-."

But Kazuma wasn't there when she turned around to face him. Looking up and down the street, she then turned and saw that he was inside the store, buying something at the register. Had he seen the gloves she had been looking at?

She got her answer when Kazuma later left the shop holding a small bag. He held it out to her. "Here, Cherise," he said, "these are for you."

Almost mechanically, Cherise took the bag and reached in. What she pulled out was a pair of gloves exactly like the ones she had been staring at for she didn't know how long. "Kazuma… but-."

"I had enough left over from what I had save dup for those, but the clerk had to help me count the money to be sure. To be honest, I meant to get you something before we started our date, but Cougar-."

Kazuma was cut off as Cherise grabbed him in a fierce hug. He hugged her back as she said, "Kazuma you're so sweet! Thank you!"

"AHEM!"

Startled, Kazuma and Cherise quickly separated before facing Cougar, who stood before them. The sudden panic they felt was replaced by relief that it wasn't someone else from HOLY.

"I wondered where you two were," he said while pointing at his watch. "You were ten seconds late in meeting me."

Cherise then checked her watch, which said 6:42. "No we're not!"

"Okay, you weren't. But Ryuhou's out looking for you, Cherise, so I had to find you first and, sorry to say, cut this date short."

"Spoilsport," Kazuma remarked under his breath. This earned him an elbow in his ribs from Cougar.

"The last thing we need is Ryuhou to find out abut you, Kazuya. Now say your goodbyes while I go get the car. Don't move an inch, I'll be right back."

As Cougar took off running, both Kazuma and Cherise sighed heavily. Neither of them wanted to end the date like this. Finally, after a brief awkward moment of silence, Cherise handed Kazuma one of the bags she had been carrying. It contained his clothes from earlier in the morning. "I had a great time, Kauzma. Really, I did."

"So did I, Cherise. I'll try to save up more money so we can do this again. …Before I go, could I… see you in those gloves?"

Smiling, Cherise removed the tags form her new gloves and then put them on her hands. She then held them up to Kazuma, showing them off a little. "How do they look?"

"Beautiful, especially on you."

"Flatterer. …I'm going to miss you."

Kazuma then hugged her just as Cougar pulled up in his vehicle. But before he let go, Cherise kissed him on the lips briefly. She wished it could have been longer, as did he, but they both knew that their date was now officially over. Slowly, they pulled away from each other, holding hands until the last moment. Cougar had to get out of the car and throw Kazuma into the passenger seat so they could get going. Cherise waved up until Cougar started the car and took off at super speed. After starting her way back to HOLY headquarters, she was half a block down when she jumped off her feet let out a cry of happiness. Her gloved fists were pumped into the air in mid jump.

"WOO-HOOOOO! I LOVE THAT MAN!"

* * *

"I'm home," Kazuma said, almost in a daze.

Kimishima and Kanami rushed out of the kitchen to see Kazuma dropping off two bags by the wall. They were a bit surprised by the new clothes he wore. "Welcome home, Kaze-kun," Kanami said. "How was your date?"

"From the looks of him," Kimishima commented, "he had a good time."

Kazuma said nothing, but scooped up Kanami in his arms and swung her around a bit before he kissed her cheeks and then set her down. "If you haven't started dinner yet, don't bother saving some for me. I'm not really hungry. Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, you two."

Kanami and Kimishima stared in shock as Kazuma carried his bags out of the room and to the stairs. Whatever happened during the day, he had completely changed. It was almost frightening.

"I stand corrected," Kimishima said after a long period of silence between him and Kanami. "He had a great time. He's not even hungry, and we ate hours ago."

Kanami made up her mind. "I think next time, I'm going along with him. I want to meet this Cherise Adjani for myself."

This made Kimishima worry a little. "Kanami, you're not going to try and break them up, are you?"

"Of course not, Kimishima-san. …I'm going to give her my blessing to marry Kaze-kun."

Kimishima fell backwards on the spot. A loud thud was heard form upstairs, indicating Kazuma had overheard Kanami's words as well. Seeing as her joke worked, Kanami burst into laughter.

* * *

"Cherise, where were you today?"

Seeing Ryuhou rush up to her as she was about to enter her room, Cherise still wore a smile on her face. "Hello, Ryuhou," she replied casually. "I was out on a date."

"Date?" Ryuhou repeated in disbelief. "With whom?"

"My boyfriend, of course." She then held up her hands, still wearing her new gloves. "He bought these for me. Before we said goodbye." _I may never take these off._

"…I see."

"Sorry, Ryuhou, but I'm going to turn in. I've been on my feet almost all day. See you in the morning. Also, whatever you said to Miss Kiryu today, you should know that I saw her talking with Cougar when I got back. I think she was asking him out on his next day off." She then went into her room and closed the door, locking it behind her.

Ryuhou stared at the door, still in disbelief. _Why didn't I just forget the gym and gone looking for her?_

**End Chapter 5**

Author's note: _A plethora of sincerest apologies, everyone! It's been quite a while since I last updated this story, and I offer no excuse for delaying it for this long. Real life work has gotten harder for me at my job, especially since I got a new manager and we both have to train seasonal hires for the coming holiday season. Also, I've been busy with my PS2 a few nighst. No, not with _FFXII. _The game in question is _Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories.

_I hope you all enjoyed this 2nd part of Kazuma and Cherise's first date, and sorry if it feels a bit rushed. Chalk it up to me having not been a lot of dates myself. Yeah, yeah, I'm pitiful. What else is new?_

_Anyway, before I say goodbye for now, I got a little treat for you: a preview of what's to come in the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Cougar sighed as he entered the room monitoring the latest batch of HOLY's prisoners being put through what he called the "spin cycle." All unruly Inners were placed in tubes and taken for a high-powered spin on a centrifuge inside HOLY's base, and it was his turn to monitor their progress. If one had been left in too long… well, it wasn't pretty for even Cougar.

Coffee cup in hand, which had been provided by Mimori of all people, Cougar strolled over and sat in the chair in front of the controls to the monitors. There were screens for each prisoner, up to at least thirty in all, and one for the whole machine. One of the lower screens on the control panel indicated a diagram of the centrifuge and a connecting pipeline that was used to load and unload the prisoners. Another screen listed the new arrivals by a name consisting of two letters and four numbers.

"And let's see who our lucky contestants are today…" Cougar's eyes glanced down at the list and then up to the correct screen so he could get a look at the latest prisoners. He began taking a sip of his coffee when he spied one of the latest listees: NP3228. He paused to swallow the mouthful of black liquid in his mouth, and licked his lips.

"Miss Minori… I mean, Mimori… You made some damn good brew. Now, where was I? Oh yes. NP3228…"

Cougar began taking another sip when he glance dup at the screen showing the matching prisoner. The person he saw had fiery red hair and a very familiar-looking face. His eyes nearly popped out of his hand and through his sunglasses, and he quickly spat out his coffee away from the control panel. Jumping to his feet, his mug falling to the floor and spilling its contents, he got a good look at prisoner NP3228.

"Oh shit. Kazuya!"

End of preview

_TTFN – Ta-ta for now!_

_-R80_


	6. Whatever Can Go Wrong

**Scryed Askew: Part 6 – Whatever Can Go Wrong…**

**By Robster80**

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc.

* * *

_

Kazuma was up early that morning. He always got up early on date day – the day he would head out to the city and spend time with Cherise. This particular morning, he got up earlier than Kanami and made himself a quick breakfast before he went back upstairs to take a shower. When he was done, he dried himself off thoroughly and put on his usual clothes; Kanami had taken all of his newer clothing to be washed.

One look at him and one could tell Kazuma was more than eager to get going. This would be the first date he and Cherise had in over a month since their first (and last) one. The last two attempts for them to get together ended in failure as first Cherise got sick and had to stay in bed all day, and the next time she had to take part in a mission on the far side of the Lost Ground due to a slight uprising by three particularly vicious Inners. Kazuma had been upset by these setbacks, but Cougar had informed him that Cherise was none too pleased about them either.

But today, Kazuma was determined to see her no matter what the case was. Even if he got all the way into the city and Cherise had to work or something, he would at least use the hard-earned money he saved up to get Cherise a necklace that Cougar said she had been eyeing for a while. After all, her birthday was coming up in a few days; it would be the perfect present for her, even if it was early. He just hoped he had enough money to buy it for her.

_Here I come, Cherise,_ he thought as he made his way downstairs. Leaving a note on the table for Kanami, he walked out of the clinic just in time to see Kimishima ride up in his buggy. "Morning, Kimishima."

Kimishima let out a yawn as Kazuma hopped into the vehicle. He didn't like getting up early, but Kazuma needed him to take him to the city since Cougar had to cover Cherise's shift that day. "Never seen you so cheery this early, Kazuma. Then again, whenever it comes to your woman, you're never quite yourself."

Resisting the urge to kick the snot out of his friend, as he was the only one between them who could drive, Kazuma simply remarked "Cherise is her own person, not my or anybody's woman. You remember that, Kimishima."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get you to the city so I can head back home and sleep in some more." Kimishima turned the motor over and stepped on the gas. Still Kimishima was somewhat grateful for Cherise being in Kazuma's life. His friend seemed to mellow out more and more ever since the date. Of course, nowadays Kazuma spent more time working on the farms rather than the odd jobs he had to dig up for the both of them. Kimishima guessed that maybe Kazuma wanted to avoid picking a fight with other Inners so HOLY wouldn't come after him, especially if somebody from the militaristic group discovered that Kazuma was dating one of their own.

"Say, Kazuma, does Cherise have any friends who are single?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kimishima? The only female friend she's got is this Mimori chick that Cougar started hanging out with. Besides, I thought you were seeing what's-her-name."

"Ayase Terada. How many times do I have to remind YOU, Kazuma? …Besides, I don't think she has time for a guy like me. Her kid brother's not doing so well."

"Still, huh?" Kazuma thought about the sick little boy that Ayase always looked after. The local doctors were unable to help treat the illness the kid had contracted, and they didn't have much money to get help from the city medics. "When I see Cherise today, I'll try to ask her about making some kind of arrangement."

"If you see her today."

"What do you mean IF?" Kazuma leaned over to Kimishima, annoyed by the comment. Suddenly, the buggy came to a sudden halt, and Kazuma looked ahead to see the reason why Kimishima had both stopped AND made his previous comment. "Oh. Great."

A group of punks, the same ones who had been harassing Hidaki's gang over a month ago, had shown up in front of them. Several had either clubs or pipes in their fists, and a few even had knives. Behind a bunch of them was their leader, the hulking blob known as Biff "the Hammer."

"This here's our road," Biff said in a deep, menacing voice. The other members of his gang moved aside for him as he strode up to show off his giant physique. "Anybody who wants to use it has to pay a toll. We'll take all your money and maybe the buggy if you ain't got enough."

"_Let me handle this,_" Kazuma hissed to Kimishima before he got out of the vehicle and casually walked over to Biff. "A toll, huh? Fine, I'll pay up. But lemme ask you a quick question. If that's okay?"

Being far taller than Kazuma, not to mention more muscular, Biff loomed in closer to sneer at the smaller man. "Heh. Sure, as long as it's quick. What is it?"

"Well, what would you rather have?" Kazuma held out one hand as he continued his inquiry. "A shoe full of dollar bills?" He then stuck out his other hand. "Or two socks of fives?"

Groaning, Kimishima buried his face in his hands. _Not again with that old gag, Kazuma!_

Biff let out a slightly amused laugh. His followers did the same. "Why, that's an easy one. I'd take the greater one – the two socks."

_Of course._ "You got 'em, pal!" And Kazuma threw a left cross, followed by a right hook, into Biff's fat face. The sudden hits forced the bloated Inner backwards a few steps. Kazuma smirked. The greedy ones always went for the second answer to his question. "Now you gonna let me and my pal move on, or do I have to muss ya up? I got a girl I haven't seen in a while waiting for me, and I'm in no mood to be late."

Blood oozing from his nose, Biff glared at Kazuma hard; nobody ever hit him and got away with it without getting their limbs rearranged. "You little smartass! I got bad news for your woman – you're going to the morgue instead! **HAMMER!!**"

Seeing Biff surrounded in an all too familiar rainbow glow, Kazuma quickly summoned his alter. By the time his right arm had changed into his Shell Bullet and his three red fins appeared on his back, his opponent had summoned his huge piston-armed alter. Hammer's free hand, which was smaller than its right, picked up Biff and secured him with its four-pronged fingers.

Kimishima paled at the sight of Hammer, while Biff's gang cheered. "Oh boy. Kazuma, I think we're in over our heads here." _Who am I kidding? This is Kazuma we're taking about; he hasn't lost a fight as long as I've known him._

"HAAAAA HA HA HA!" Biff laughed as he looked down at Kazuma. "My alter's bigger than yours! From up here, you're like a tiny ant waiting to be crushed. Now how are you gonna hit me from way down there-?"

"**SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!!**"

One of Kazuma's fins had shattered and a green flame exploded from his back, launching Kazuma up directly at Hammer's body before his battle cry was finished. His Shell Bullet arm shot forward as he collided with the large alter, ripping a hole into it and plowing himself through before he landed on his feet. As he turned, Hammer collapsed onto its knees and then broke apart, dissipating from the attack. Kazuma watched Biff's gang stutter in shock as Biff fell face first into the ground, and they all took off running.

"I already told you," Kazuma spat as Biff slowly looked up to face him. "There's a girl waiting for me, and I won't make her wait all day! Next time you get in my way, step aside and save yourself the embarrassment. Rev her up, Kimishima! We're outta here."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

All three men looked to see one of HOLY's transports moving towards them. Biff took one look, recalling his last encounter with HOLY's one Alter-user, and quickly scrambled to his feet. "No! Not those guys again! Lemme outta here!!"

Kazuma watched him take off, muttering "He runs pretty fast for a fat guy."

The transport came to a halt and a lone figure jumped down from the roof. He was Kazuma's height with dark green hair and cold, piercing eyes. Immediately, Kazuma could tell that this was the Ryuhou that Cherise and Cougar had told him about. The cold, stiff voice was also a dead giveaway to the man's identity. "You will stand down and surrender immediately. Inners who misuse their powers are guilty of criminal activity and will be judged accordingly. That is HOLY's purpose. Order shall be restored."

"H-hey," Kazuma exclaimed, "I only attacked in self-defense! That tub of lard and his goons ambushed-."

"SILENCE!" Ryuhou turned to Kimishima, almost scaring him. "As for you… you may go on about your business. Don't worry, I'll deal with this scum and the others who tried to do you harm."

Both Kazuma and Kimishima couldn't believe how dense this guy was. Not only did he accuse Kazuma of assault, but he believed they were total strangers to one another. Still Kazuma figured this would be Kimishima's chance to escape. "Don't think this is over, you punk!" He shouted towards Kimishima, winking with his one eye that was turned away from Ryuhou. "I'll settle with you later."

Quickly catching on, Kimishima started the engine and then sped off to get as far away as he could. _Be careful, Kazuma! Remember, Cherise is waiting for you!_

Once Kimishima was gone, Kazuma turned towards Ryuhou. "Okay, now that he's gone, let me explain-. What the hell?!" He found himself suddenly bound by two long purple straps of some sort. His eyes followed the trail of purple to see they were connected with a white and purple humanoid alter with one red eye and half its face concealed by a plate. A name popped in his memory, recalling one of Cherise's earliest letters. "Zetsuei, I presume?"

"I'm flattered you've heard of my alter," Ryuhou said, "Now, stand down and come with us for questioning."

_Dammit, dammit all to hell, I don't have time for this! _"Nothing doing! For the third time, I got a date-!"

"The only date you have is back at HOLY Headquarters. Don't bother trying to break free; Zetsuei's ribbons can hold up to ninety able-bodied men. Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way? It's your call, but I should warn you, I've never lost a fight."

Bound tightly, Kazuma realized he had two options: either he could fight his way to escape, or he could just surrender and hopefully explain his side of the story and get released long before he'd be late with meeting Cherise. Despite his gut instinct to show Ryuhou just whom he was up against, the mental image of Cherise waiting for him as the sun went down made him realize which the easier option was.

"…Okay, I surrender," He said calmly, willing his alter to vanish. "I just hope I get a fair trial."

"Of course," Ryuhou stated as he, Kazuma, and Zetsuei made their way back to the transport. Several soldiers in grey uniforms and helmets surrounded them, aiming their guns at Kazuma. "We at HOLY are firm, but fair."

"You sound like a boxing referee." Before he was led into the transport, Kazuma made one last look in the direction of the city. _Sorry, Cherise. This wasn't how I planned on coming to see you.

* * *

_

Cougar sighed as he entered the room monitoring the latest batch of HOLY's prisoners being put through what he called the "spin cycle." All unruly Inners were placed in capsules and taken for a high-powered spin on a centrifuge inside HOLY's base, and it was his turn to monitor their progress. If one had been left in too long… well, it wasn't pretty for even Cougar.

"I always hated this part of my job. It's the same old thing, despite the new faces that show from time to time." _Still, since it would have been Cherise's turn, I think I can stand it for her and Kazuya's sake._

Coffee cup in hand, which had been provided by Mimori of all people, Cougar strolled over and sat in the chair in front of the controls to the monitors. There were screens for each prisoner, up to at least thirty in all, and one for the whole machine. One of the lower screens on the control panel indicated a diagram of the centrifuge and a connecting pipeline that was used to load and unload the prisoners. Another screen listed the new arrivals by a name consisting of two letters and four numbers.

"And let's see who our lucky contestants are today…" Cougar's eyes glanced down at the list and then up to the correct screen so he could get a look at the latest prisoners. He began taking a sip of his coffee when he spied one of the latest listees: NP3228. He paused to swallow the mouthful of black liquid in his mouth, and licked his lips.

"Miss Minori… I mean, Mimori… You made some damn good brew. Now, where was I? Oh yes. NP3228…"

Cougar began taking another sip when he glance dup at the screen showing the matching prisoner. The person he saw had fiery red hair and a very familiar-looking face. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and through his sunglasses, and he quickly spat out his coffee away from the control panel. He had to have been imagining things, there was no way he just saw whom he thought. Jumping to his feet, his mug falling to the floor and spilling its contents, he got a good look at prisoner NP3228.

"Oh shit. Kazuya!" _How the hell did he get captured? Cherise is going to flip.

* * *

_

_He's never been this late before,_ Cherise thought as she checked her watch again. She was waiting in the city square, the same spot she waited at on their first date, for over two hours, and there was still no sign of Kazuma. _Granted, this is only date number two for us, but I wonder where he could be? I hope he didn't get hurt or anything serious. Maybe Kanami's sick and he's looking after her. Maybe he couldn't get away from the farm._

"Hey, Cherise!"

Looking up excitedly, Cherise frowned as Urizane walked over to her, carrying a netting full of watermelons. "Oh, it's only you, Urizane."

"Whattaya mean, it's only me? Don't be so rude; I was gonna offer you some watermelon."

"You NEVER share your melons, Urizane."

Chuckling, Urziane gave Cherise a thumbs-up sign. "That's right; you know me well enough. So, what are you doing out here all dressed up? Not waiting for Cougar, are you?"

Cherise turned away from her bloated associate. "You and I both know he's stuck on monitoring duty so I could have the day off. Besides, we keep telling you-."

"Oh I know you're not seeing him. In fact, I think I discovered just whom you've been seeing."

Urizane's words drained all the color from Cherise's face. Had he really found out about Kazuma? "W-who?"

Leaning forward so that his face and Cherise's were inches apart, Urizane said quietly, "You're dating a woman. You're really a lesbian, right?" A hard slap from Cherise's hand followed his answer a half-second later. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Honestly," Cherise exclaimed, "you're a sick pig, Urizane!" While relieved that Urizane was still in the dark about her real boyfriend, she was mad that he would even think about her as a lesbian, not that she had anything against women who preferred other women over men.

"Okay, if it's not that, then who is it? You got any idea how many people are taking bets on just whom you're dating? I got good money riding on you dating someone within HOLY."

"Here's something Miss Kiryu taught me." Turning away from Urizane, she stuck out her palm to his face. "Talk to the hand!"

"…Funny way to get an answer, but I'll try anything once-."

A sudden gust of wind hit the square, and before Urizane could blink, Cherise had vanished. Only one person he knew could have done this. "This looks like the work of Straight Cougar. But ain't he supposed to be with Miss Kiryu?"

* * *

"Get your hands off me-! Cougar?!"

"Ssssh!" Cougar hissed as he and Cherise were now back in the monitoring room. "I'm sorry, but I had to bring you back, Cherise."

"Cougar, I appreciate you getting me away from Urizane's questioning, but Kazuma could show up back there any-."

Before she could finish, Cougar had made Cherise turn around to look at the monitors, specifically at the one monitoring prisoner NP3228. She saw Kazuma's face, and felt her jaw practically hit the floor. "WHAT THE HELL-?!" Once more, Cougar clasped his hands over her mouth.

"_Do you want the whole building to hear you? Then I suggest you tone it down._"

Once he let go of her, Cherise whirled around to face Cougar. "_Why the hell is Kazuma being put through the centrifuge? Strike that; why is he even a prisoner?_"

"_I'd like to know the answer myself. I just went on duty and was running down the list when I noticed he was on the screen. I even spilled the coffee Miss Minori made-._"

"_Mi-Mo-Ri._"

"_Oh yeah, sorr-._" Cougar quickly shook his head, almost throwing off his sunglasses. "_Th-this isn't the time for that! We gotta find out what's going on and then try and get Kazuya outta here safely. Run back and change into your uniform, and then get back here to take over for me! I'll try to figure out what to do. Don't just stand there, girl; get moving!_"

Nodding, Cherise bolted out of the room and rushed down the hallways. Fear gripped her heart as her legs carried her through the building. She had a good idea who was the one that brought in Kazuma. _Ryuhou, if you hurt Kazuma in any way, I'll kick your ass!_

Suddenly, one the heels on her shooes snapped, nearly tripping her up. Cherise kicked off her shoes, grabbed them along with the broken heel, and resumes running in her socks. _Dammit, these shoes were NOT made for running! I'm never wearing high heels again.

* * *

_

By the time Cherise had come back to the monitor room, Commander Zigmar had joined Cougar, who was using several rags to clean up the coffee he had spilled earlier. She quickly saluted. "Commander."

"Adjani," Zigmar replied in surprise, returning the salute so that Cherise could be at ease. "I thought this was your day off."

"My date never showed. I figured I'd come back and resume my duties since I know Cougar isn't fond of monitor duty. With your permission, of course, sir."

"Very well. Ah, I see NP3228 is coming out."

The three watched a monitor showing the capsule Kazuma had been placed in being rotated out of the centrifuge and to a docking hall where his capsule opened up and he staggered out before falling to the floor.

"Ryuhou brought this one in earlier today," Zigmar said suddenly, Cherise and Cougar still watching the screen. "According to the report, this Inner, along with some gang members, terrorized a man driving a dune buggy and there was some sort of dispute between him and the Inner known as the Hammer. He single-handedly defeated Hammer with one blow before Ryuhou intervened, but when Zetsuei had him bound, he simply surrendered. He's a strange one."

"Speaking of Ryuhou," Cougar said, pointing to the one corner of the screen as Ryuhou appeared. He quickly turned a knob, adjusting the volume of the camera's feedback. They watched as Ryuhou stood before Kazuma as he tried to get up from the floor.

"What about… my… fair trial?" Kazuma said.

"All in due time," Ryuhou replied, still in a cold persona. "But tell me, why did you give up so easily? From the look of you, I assumed you'd fight to the last."

Kazuma was on his feet before he could answer. "Months ago… I would have. Now… some things are… more… important."

"You're referring to your date? I'm sure she's given up on you."

_Never,_ Cherise mentally fumed, though she retained her neutral expression. _I'd wait day and night for him._

"Come on, when can I have my say?"

"When we're ready. Guards, take him to his cell."

"Hey," Kazuma cried out as two guards took him by the arms. "I keep telling you it's a misunderstanding! I was with my friend when…"

"Very interesting indeed," Zigmar stated. "I wonder… was he really on his way to a date with someone?"

Cherise felt her heart racing in dread, while Cougar's sunglasses hid the panicked look in his eyes. However, Zigmar simply shrugged and said "Oh well. It's none of our business." By the time he turned to leave the room, Cherise relaxed herself a bit. "I think I'll give this young man his chance to explain himself. Carry on, you two."

After a few minutes after the Commander left, Cherise let out a low growl of frustration. "Damn that Ryuhou! When I get my hands on him-!"

"You do, and everyone will find out you and Kazuya are dating. And then you'll both be prisoners."

Cougar's words somehow got through to Cherise despite her anger. Tears welled in her eyes; she felt helpless. "But what will we do?"

"…Let's just hope the commander shows him some leniency. Also, I think Kazuya should really consider joining up this time."

"You know he won't. He values his freedom more than anything."

"I don't think so." Cougar then took off his sunglasses to look Cherise right in the eye. "I've been watching both of you ever since you and he first met, and I really believe if Kazuya would give up his freedom for anything, for anyone, it would be for you." _Maybe that Kanami kid, too, but I'm not going to say that right now._ Cougar then got up and headed for the door. "You'd better get to work, and act natural. I'll keep you posted."

Now that she was alone, with the door locked, Cherise collapsed onto the chair, and buried her face in her hands. If Kazuma was incarcerated because of her, she would never forgive herself.

"_Kazuma… what will happen to us now?_"

* * *

Kimishima counted his blessings silently as he walked through the corridors of the wall surrounding the city form the rest of the Lost Ground. The fake ID he had bought for himself seemed to have worked very well. As he exited the tunnel, he found himself in slight awe of the city, having never been there before. When he asked Kazuma about the city after the first date with Cherise, all Kimishima got was a dull "it's not so great."

_He's a rotten liar,_ Kimishima mused as he walked down the streets. He was amazed by the tall buildings and the clean streets, and especially interested in some of the women he passed by along the way. He wished he had been born in the city instead of the wastes; no scrounging for food, no shady dealing for cash, and probably no Kazuma to threaten and hit him.

Staring after a few girls, he suddenly shook his head. A grim determined look appeared on his face. He had to stay focused. Kazuma was his best friend; his friend had been captured by HOLY, and he had to somehow rescue him. If he didn't Kanami would go ballistic. His hands went into his jacket pockets, in which he concealed two loaded pistols that had been surprisingly easy to get past the security checkpoint outside the city.

_Hang on, Kazuma old buddy. I don't know how just yet, but I'm going to get you out of there and back home. Maybe I can get Cherise and Cougar to help me… No, bad idea. Last thing I need to expose them as our friends. I'm on my own on this one._

**To be continued…**

Next: Kazuma is put on trial by HOLY for the crime of merely being an Alter-user. Ryuhou gets a turn to question him, but will he be able to get out scot-free or is he doomed to be shipped off to the Mainland for study or worse? Also, two people make plans for Kazuma's escape, but as they are oblivious to one another, will their plans collide and instead make things worse? And the biggest question of all is whether everyone will discover that Kazuma and Cherise are dating?

Author's notes: _Man, I love having a full day off to work on my stories. What the best part was I spent most of the day writing this chapter and the last one while waiting for an auction on ebay to near closing time before I put in a bid. However, since I didn't want to repeat the mistake I made with _The Enigma Called Love_, I put off posting this until a later time._

_I've honestly tried to kind of keep the characters in their character, but with the last chapter, and also this one, I seem to be slipping in some OOC. But if I get flak for it, I get flak for it and then I move on to the next script. At least I'll get some sort of feedback. Ah, I gotta say I'm sorry to say this, but lately people don't seem to care much about fanfiction anymore. It's sad, really._

_Read & Review, please._

_-R80_


	7. Reckless Outlaw

**Scryed Askew: Part 7 – Reckless Outlaw  
****By Robster80**

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc._

Previously: **Kazuma had another date with Cherise, and Kimishima was driving him to the city. However, they were stopped by Biff "The Hammer" and his goons. Though Kazuma made short work of Biff, the fight attracted HOLY's attention, and Kazuma was captured by Ryuhou though Kimishima and Biff's gang escaped. While monitoring the newly-arrived prisoners, Cougar and Cherise discover to their horror that Ryuhou had captured Kazuma. Now they, and Kimishima on his own, must find a way to get him out of HOLY's prison…**

* * *

"Is all this security really necessary?" Kazuma asked as he was escorted in chains by ten armed guards. They were leading him down one of the hallways of HOLY Headquarters, to where he would be interrogated. "I keep telling you I won't fight or try to make a break for it." 

But his words fell on deaf ears, and he was shoved into a pitch-black room before the door was closed behind him. Three men in metal masks appeared; these were the Dars that Cherise had mentioned before in her letters. They started to glow, and three giant hands appeared before they grasped Kazuma by his arms and his body. He sighed heavily; knowing he was going to have a tough time proving his innocence.

A light suddenly shone down on him, and a man's voice came out from the darkness. "Prisoner Number NP3228-."

"Kazuma," Kazuma stated. "Kazuma Torisuna."

"NP3228," the voice repeated, though more firmly. "You are charged with misuse of your powers as an alter-user. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. I'm just trying to-."

"That will do." There came the sound of pages being flipped. "It seems you made no attempt to resist arrest by Officer Ryuhou Tairen. Not many of your kind willingly surrender without a struggle."

"Because I'm innocent; My friend and I were assaulted by a gang led by another Inner, and I had to fight him to protect myself and my friend."

"A likely story, NP3228. Inners like you abuse their powers by causing havoc and forcing others to do as you wish. That is why HOLY was established in the first place."

"Look, I only use my powers to make a living for myself or for self-defense. I don't pick a fight with anybody if they don't pick a fight with me."

"That is enough, NP3-."

"My name is KAZUMA! And I've about had it up to here with you guys! Just slap my hand, give me a fine and send me home to my mother already."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy."

Kazuma blinked. He knew that voice. Suddenly, Ryuhou appeared in front of him, arms behind his back. "You again! What happened to HOLY being firm, but fair?"

"For HOLY, this is fair. I wish to speak to the prisoner alone," he said aloud to whoever else was there in the dark room, and also to the three Dars. All three Dras nodded, withdrew their alters from Kazuma, and then walked away. There were several sounds of hatches opening before a strange unified humming noise before the unseen hatches closed. Now Kazuma and Ryuhou were alone.

"You know," Kazuma said, glaring at Ryuhou. "I'm getting tired of this, and also of seeing your stone face."

Ryuhou glared back, but he spoke in a voice so soft, Kazuam was lucky to even hear it as Ryuhou drew closer. "I also tire of you and your bitching. However, there are a few questions I'd like to ask you, NP3228."

Both fists clenched tight, Kazuma was ready to strike Ryuhou, chained up or not. "For the last time, and I do mean LAST, my name-!"

"Is unimportant. I can call you pig shit or whatever other foul name I think of to match the way you look, and you will not have a say in the matter. And don't even try to fight me." Ryuhou snapped his fingers and two familiar purple ribbons encircled Kazuma, bounding him tight. "I came prepared in case you'd be stupid or hotheaded enough to try to escape or attack me."

Kazuma could barely move his arms or upper body; Zetsuei's ribbons had him bound securely. _Cherise was right, this guy IS an asshole! …Cherise! She's probably still waiting for me!_ "Will you let me go if I answer your questions?"

"It all depends on the answers." Ryuhou turned to face Kazuma, leaning close until their faces were mere inches apart. He still spoke in a hushed voice. "Do you know of an Alter-user with a black right arm and a white left arm, and accompanied by lightning?"

"What is this, 20 Questions? I never-."

His anger getting the better of him, Ryuhou grabbed Kazuma by the front of his shirt. "Did you or did you not ever see such an Alter-user before? Answer me!"

"Okay, okay! Let me think first, I've run across a lot of other Alter-users over the years. Now let me go."

Slowly, Ryuhou loosened his grip on Kazuma, who then turned away and closed his eyes in concentration. It took about three minutes before he opened his eyes and looked back at Ryuhou. "Sorry. Never saw one like that before."

"Try harder," Ryuhou demanded, He didn't believe what Kazuma had said was the truth.

"I already told you, I never saw him! What's this Alter-user to you, anyway? He owe you money? He stole something from you?"

The look on Ryuhou's face would be one that Kazuma would never forget. It was as if a lunatic had mentally taken over him; he grabbed Kazuma once again, only more roughly, and pulled him close. "That murdering son of a bitch killed my mother! I won't rest until I find him and kill him with my bare hands! …Why am I even telling a worthless punk like you this, anyway?"

"Because I asked?" Kazuma said honestly. This earned him a hard punch to the face from his captor. The hit made him lose his footing and he fell to the floor, still held by Zetsuei. _He's not an asshole. He's a walking-talking DICKHEAD!_

"I ought to kill you right here," Ryuhou snarled. "However, I would then have to explain my actions. Now comes the question that will determine your fate. Are you ready?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply. "Every Alter-user we take into custody here at HOLY is given one chance to redeem themselves for their misuse of their powers; their slate wiped clean to say the least. The only way for that to happen is to become HOLY; to join us and use their powers to better serve the innocent of the Lost Ground. Although you disgust me, NP3228, I am bound by my superiors to ask: will you join us, or will you forfeit your freedom?"

With great care, Kazuma managed to get himself back onto his feet. His left cheek was swollen from the earlier punch Ryuhou had given him. It wasn't much of a choice, he knew; become a dog of HOLY and forfeit his true freedom, or refuse and be locked away for possibly the rest of his life. "If I don't want to join HOLY, will you still let me go?"

"Don't be absurd. Scum like you don't deserve to share the same ground the rest of us walk on."

"Then here's my answer." Suddenly, he turned his head and spat right in Ryuhou's eye. "Go to hell!"

"…You just made my day!" Ryuhou shouted as he spun around and kicked Kazuma right in his already swollen cheek, hard. As he saw Kazuma once more hit the floor, he recalled Zetsuei just as the same soldiers who had escorted Kazuma into the room burst in and surrounded the fallen prisoner. "The trial is over, NP3228, and I'll see to it you never again see the light of day."

"NOT without my approval, you won't Officer Tairen."

Turning, Ryuhou and the soldiers all gave a salute as Martin Zigmar entered the room. "Sir, this animal is-."

"He is the same as you or I, Tairen. None of us asked to be Alter-users, but we are what we are." Zigmar knelt down beside the fallen Kazuma, who was still hurting form both hits from Ryuhou. "I'm terribly sorry about my junior officer. I meant to get here and have a nice chat with you, but he got here before I could. Please don't think all of us here at HOLY are like that."

"Commander-!"

"Shouldn't you go wash your face, Tairen? Afterwards, we'll discuss your pushing the trial ahead of schedule. As for the rest of you, take this young man back to his cell, and I mean to his cell!"

"Sir!" the soldiers said before two of them hoisted Kazuma up by his arms and carried him away. He made no effort to stop them; he knew it was futile now, as he would never be free again. He may never see Cherise again after today.

_I should have taken his offer. Even if it cost me my freedom… being with her without hiding our feelings would have been worth it. How could I have been so stupid?_

_This is not over, NP3228,_ Ryuhou mentally fumed, watching Kauzma being taken away. _Not by a long shot! But enough of this; I'm going to find Cherise. That should brighten my mood._

_

* * *

_

Tearing off the headphones that allowed him to listen into the courtroom, Cougar angrily bolted from his seat and left the monitoring room that was used to record the trials of HOLY's captives. "That stupid hothead could have taken the offer," he muttered to himself, "but nooo, he had to go and spit in Ryuhou's face and be defiant to the end! Still… I have to admit, I was I had thought of it first. Nobody's ever tried to do that to that ice king regardless of the payback."

Sighing heavily as he walked down the hallways and into the cafeteria, Cougar knew by now that Kazuma would probably be given a lifetime sentence. He might be even sent to the Main Land for experimentation. Most who had gone through the latter, Cougar heard from rumors, never survived longer than a month or two. The though of Kazuma being dissected and later dying on some operating table or in some specimen cage sickened him to the core. How would he tell Cherise?

The answer came to him in a flash: he wouldn't tell her. He wasn't about to let Kazuma be turned into a lab rat for any reason. Cougar knew what he had to do: get Kazuma out of HOLY and out of the city, and fast.

_He may be an idiot who loves to fight, but he's still my kid brother. However… This may put a strain on his relationship with Cherise after today._

_

* * *

_

Cherise was glad when she was relieved from monitoring duty. However, she was still upset that Kazuma was now a prisoner, all because of Ryuhou. She hoped that he would be released, or that he accepted the offer to join HOLY, though she knew that would be unlikely.

_But if he were to give up his freedom for anything, for anybody, it would be for you, Cherise._

Cougar's words rang in her ears as she made her way to the cafeteria, where she got her lunch and sat by herself. She couldn't her anything but her own thoughts, and all of them were about Kazuma. Why couldn't they have gotten together safely like last time? They should be out in the city having fun, enjoying each other's company, and eating lunch together at that moment; not separated in the same building but feeling miles apart. As much as her heart was screaming at her to, she dared not go see Kazuma in whichever cell he had been placed in. The risk was too great at the moment.

_I could get him out. It wouldn't be easy, but maybe if Cougar and I work together, Kazuma will be free before the day ends. …But what if I'm caught? Will I end up being a prisoner again after all this time, and if so, how would Kazuma rescue me? What if… what if they just send me back out into the Wastes? Then again, why would that be so bad if Kazuma was there with me?_

The sudden appearance of Ryuho sitting across form her brought Cherise out of her thoughts. She remained calm, though on the inside, she wanted to strangle him; he was the cause of her current dilemma. "Ryuhou," she replied politely.

"I heard you were on duty today," Ryuhou said, lacking his usual coldness. "I thought you had the day off."

"My plans fell through." _No thanks you a certain someone… oh yeah, it was YOU!_

"…You were dumped today, weren't you?"

"Just because my boyfriend didn't show up doesn't mean he dumped me, Ryuhou."

Ryuhou raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on his hands. "Ho long has it been since you two last went out? Almost two months. I'm sorry, but you should accept that this guy wasn't worth your time."

Her blood boiled at Ryuhou's words. The reasons why Cherise and Kazuma had failed getting together since their first date were because first she got sick and then she had to help deal with a group of Inners gone out of control. While inside she was really getting mad, she simply had an annoyed look about her. _If you're not careful, Ryuhou, your foot will be in your mouth quite literally and very painfully!_ "Even if it was so, do you really think taking me on the rebound would be wise?"

"I just want you to know that I'll be here for you if you need anything-."

"I don't care," Cherise almost shouted as she bolted form her seat to stand up, glaring hard at Ryuhou. She didn't care if everyone else in the cafeteria was looking her way now, like they did weeks ago when Ryuhou had angered Mimori with his cold attitude; she was finally fed up with him and his so-called affection. "Get it through your thick skull, Ryuhou Tairen – I don't like you! And I would never go out with you or do anything with you outside of HOLY business even if you put a gun to my head! Now leave me alone!" Forgetting her lunch entirely, Cherise turned and stormed off to the exit.

Seeing her trying to leave, Ryuhou got up out of his chair and started after her. "Cherise, wait-!"

But a hand grabbed him from behind, keeping him from following the retreating Cherise. "You really should consider going to the ear doctor," said a voice form behind that Ryuhou knew all too well. "She said she's not interested in you."

The cold, emotionless feeling returned to him as Ryuhou whirled around to come face-to-face with Cougar. "And you should mind your own damn business, Cougar."

Even though he was a little older than Ryuhou, Cougar found himself somewhat intimidated by the icy glare in Ryuhous eyes. He envied Kazuma, wishing he had his surrogate brother's courage that he showed earlier in the trial room. "Cherise still has a boyfriend, despite what you think, so I would back off if I were you."

"Oh really? And where was he today, hmm? Perhaps this boyfriend isn't what you and she think he is."

Immediately, Cougar kept his mouth shut. He wanted to tell Ryuhou that Kazuma, or rather Cherise's boyfriend, would cross through every circle of Hell to be with her. However, Ryuhou's words made him silently wonder if Kazuma and Cherise's secret relationship was not a secret to this young and powerful Inner. It would certainly explain why he was so adamant on putting Kazuma through hell in the centrifuge and the trial.

_Please don't let me start to sweat! That'll be a sure sign that I know more than I'm letting on. I must not sweat. Must. Not. Sweat!_

"Tairen!"

Hearing Commander Zigmar's voice, both men turned to face him and salute. "Sir!"

But Zigmar did not return the salute. Instead, he gave a strongly angered look directly at Ryuhou. It was as if Cougar wasn't even there with them when he spoke. "I just learned that NP3228 has been given a life sentence at hard labor by order of the Main Land by your recommendation. Mind if I ask why you did not follow protocols and first submit your recommendations to me, the commanding officer of all of HOLY?"

It took all of his willpower for Cougar to keep himself from screaming in outrage. Kazuma had already been given a life sentence on Ryuhou's recommendation? And it was all done behind Zigmar's back?

"It was for the best interest of the Lost Ground, sir," was Ryuhou's reply. "I feel this NP3228 was a true danger to everyone around him, and the Main Land agreed."

Zigmar's face turned deep purple in a rage that he could barely hold back. "You're not in charge here, I am! I don't give a damn if you are the heir to the Tairen family. My office, Tairen – Now! As for you," he looked right at Cougar, startling him. "Go relieve Elian in watching the prisoners! And none of your backtalk!"

Cougar said no words; he just gave a quick salute and ran off, leaving Ryuhou alone to face the wrath of Commander Zigmar. Still, he couldn't help but smirk at this stroke of luck. Once he had taken over Elian's position of monitoring the prisoners, he could begin his plan to get Kazuma to escape. Zigmar had unknowingly given him the perfect opportunity.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, lying facedown on a bunk within a small holding cell. However, Kazuma didn't really seem to care about that. He was sure of only one thing: he'd never get to Cherise at all, and it was his own fault. Looking back, he wasn't sure why he allowed Ryuhou to make him so angry. It just seemed… natural, like they were meant to be at each other's throats. He never felt so angry at anyone, not since the day he first found Cherise about to be raped by her former gang. 

Suddenly, he heard a lock click, and his cell door flew open. Only opening one eye, he saw a familiar silhouette standing in the doorway. However, it wasn't who he had hoped it was. "So, when did you find out?"

"When I started monitor duty in Cherise's place so she could meet with you," Cougar said. "Dare I ask how you ended up like this?"

"A gang of punks tried to rob Kimishima and me on our way to the city, I kicked their leader's ass, and that Ryuhou guy arrests me for attempting to attack an innocent bystander, namely Kimishima. I surrendered so I could get a fair trial and then hopefully be just a little late for… oh forget it. Cherise is probably pissed at me by now."

"She is, but at Ryuhou, not you. As soon as I found out you were here, I went and got her."

This was enough to make Kazuma turn over onto his back and sit up. Hope filled his eyes. "Is she-?"

But Cougar shook his head. "This will be complicated enough without her here. Now get up. You're leaving."

Blinking, Kazuma jumped off the bunk and walked over to Cougar. "Leaving? How-?"

"By chance, I was made to relieve the regular sentry. Once he left, I managed to make up a video loop of you lying in here. That should by you enough time to make your escape. Here." Cougar suddenly tossed Kazuma a gray uniform, helmet and boots: the same worn by the regular soldiers of HOLY. "Put this on, and hurry. Let's just hope Ryuhou's still in the Commander's office getting chewed out for getting you a life sentence. I put your money and whatever else they took from you in the pockets."

Kazuma was quick to put on his disguise. "I just hope there's enough time for me to go find Cherise and apologize. Maybe even make plans for-."

"No."

Pausing in the middle of putting on the heavy uniform jacket, Kazuma stared at Cougar. "You said that a little to fast, even for you."

"There won't be any more plans, Kazuma. After today, you're never coming back to the City." Cougar took off his glasses for the second time that day to reveal the sincerity in his eyes. "When the rest of HOLY finds out you've escaped, they'll start issuing wanted posters of you throughout the city, let alone be on the lookout for you whenever we're sent out into the Wastes. As of now, you're an outlaw. You won't be seeing Cherise for a good while… maybe never again."

"I'm not hearing this," Kazuma said unbelievingly. He grabbed Cougar by the uniform. "I did not just hear those words from your mouth."

"You brought this on yourself, Kazuma, despite your innocence. We both know you should have taken the offer to join HOLY years ago. I tried to…" Cougar just shook his head, gently freed himself from Kazuma's grip, and turned away. "No, it's already too late. Just… just go."

"At least let me say goodbye to-."

"Kazuma." It was the second time that Cougar had said his name right. "Please don't make it harder on the both of you. I promise I'll keep delivering letters between you two, but that'll have to be it until this hopefully blows over. You'd better get going before Elian gets back from his break."

Kazuma wanted to say more, but he remained silent as he went back to finish putting on his disguise. Once he was fully dressed up in the uniform, he left the cell, closing the door behind him. "…I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"We're only human. I should have tried harder to make you join up."

"Could you… tell her I'm sorry?"

"I will. Take care, Kazuya."

"…Whatever."

The two began walking in different directions; Cougar back to his duty and Kazuma towards the exit out of the building. Both felt the heavy sadness in their hearts, for each other, for themselves, and for Cherise most of all.

* * *

Kimishima didn't know how long he had been staring at the entrance to HOLY's headquarters, his guns still in his jacket pockets. He had come to rescue Kazuma after his friend had been captured by HOLY, but now he was at a loss as to just how he would pull it off. Sure, he had gotten into the city without anyone suspecting his phony ID card and without noticing he was armed. He even managed to get a rental car without much of a problem. Now, his mind was drawing a blank every time he thought about how to proceed with his so-called rescue plan. 

_I can't just go in there half-cocked; that's Kazuma's usual way of doing things. Still, I have to do something. Uh-oh! A HOLY Soldier! Just act natural._

_"_Kimishima?"

Kimishima blinked at the soldier that just exited the building in front of him. Did he just hear that soldier call his name? It took a few seconds for him to recognize the soldier's voice. "Kazuma?!"

Kazuma lifted the visor of his helmet up, showing his face. "Kimishima, you jerk! How'd you get into the city?"

"Never mind me! How the hell did you-?! No, wait. Let me guess… You had help form Cherise and Cougar, right?"

Kazuma winced a little at the mention of Cherise's name. "Y-yeah, you could say that. You came to try and get me out, huh?"

"Of course! You didn't really think I'd abandon my best friend, didja? Kanami would kill me for doing such a thing. Anyway, let's get out of here before they realize you're gone. I got a car up this way."

They started to walk away from the building, Kazuma replacing the visor over his eyes in case someone would see him with it up and recognize him. However, as Kazuma took one more look at the tower that was HOLY's base, he suddenly remembered that he had one other thing he had to do before leaving. Reahcing into his pocket, he pulled out his money and stopped where he was. "…Wait."

"Hmm?" Kimishima said, turning to look at Kazuma, puzzled.

"There's something I have to do first." _I won't leave without at least giving Cherise her birthday present, no matter the risk._ "There's a jewelry shop on a street named Hanaukyo. We're heading there first."

"Okay. Then what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"You're gonna do WHAT?! Of all the idiotic ideas you've come up with, Kazuma Torisuna, this one takes the cake!" 

"Shut it, Kimishima," Kazuma said as he once more donned his disguise. He and Kimishima were standing outside of the car they had rented to escape from the city. Kazuma has just revealed his plan: he was going to walk back into HOLY's base, where he had just escaped from after being captured earlier in the day, and give Cherise a necklace he had just bought for her to her and say his goodbyes before he left the city for possibly the last time ever. Kimishima, as expected, was openly against the idea.

"But you said Cougar told you to get out of this place and to lay low-!"

"I know what he said, dammit! But… I want to see her again. I need to."

"Dude, I know you haven't seen her in over a month, but you got lots of pictures of her back home-."

"After seeing her again in the flesh and holding her in my arms, those aren't enough to satisfy me anymore. For the woman you love, any risk is worth taking. Remember that when you find the one for you." After putting on his helmet and visor, Kazuma grasped the tiny box holding the necklace in his one fist and turned towards HOLY's headquarters. "Wait here, and keep your phone on. I'll text you if anything goes."

"Anything goes what?"

"Exactly." Kazuma took a deep breath, and then started to march over to the building._ Here goes nothing. Please be there, Cherise._

**  
To be continued…**

Author's notes:_ What originally started out as a romantic comedy has turned a little serious. Since I felt this was becoming a little bland, I decided to try and work this series in a different direction. That, and I needed something to start the groundwork for building up to an upcoming steamy love scene with Cherise & Kazuma._

_So, it looks like Ryuhou and Zigmar know about Kazuma, but what will become of this? And what will happen when Kazuma goes through with his plan to give Cherise her early birthday present? Sorry, but that will have to wait until next time. Please read & Review!  
_

_-R80_


	8. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Scryed Askew: Part 8 – Kiss Me Goodbye  
****By Robster80**

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc._

Opening notes: _Just two things. First, the title is taken from some of the lyrics of "Snakes on a Plane (Bring It)" by Cobra Starship from the film of the same name (sorta). Second, I wish to give special thanks to Ninja Kasuga for his help in inspiring/co-plotting the dialogue and actions of this chapter. Enjoy!_

Previously: **Despite his best intent on staying in HOLY's good graces so that he would be free to hurry to his now-ruined date, Kazuma earned a life sentence thanks to Ryuhou showing his worst side. Cougar secretly got Kazuma to escape, but explained that, now that he was an outlaw in HOLY's eyes, he may never see Cherise ever again. Disguised as a HOLY soldier, Kazuma walked right out of the base and was reunited with Kimishima. However, he decided to stay until he did one last thing…**

**

* * *

**

"You did what?!"

"Will you PLEASE lower your voice!" Cougar hissed to Cherise. He had just told her that he helped Kazuma escape merely an hour earlier, and it seemed that no one else had caught on to the escape at the moment. They were in a lobby waiting for an elevator that would take them to the lounge area where HOLY officers could hang out and unwind before, between, and after assignments. "Ryuhou had the Main Land sentence Kazuya to life at hard labor. I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen."

"You could have let me help. I could have said goodbye to him and made plans for our next date."

"And I'll tell you exactly what I told him, Cherise: there will not be a next date. Kazuya's a wanted man, like it or not. If he sets one foot inside the city, he'll be arrested or even killed. And whenever any HOLY member goes out into the Lost Ground, they'll be on the lookout for him. You and he can't be seen together, it's too dangerous."

"I'd take the chance, and so would Kazuma. I love him-."

Cougar clasped both his hands over Cherise's mouth before he looked around to make sure no one else heard her declaration. "Ryuhou's already got Kazuma on his hit list. Hearing you say those words will be like using a fuel tanker to put out a burning house. Is that what you want? Look, you won't be seeing Kazuya anytime soon, but at least you can still write."

Forcing his hands away from her face, Cherise pointed at Cougar, showing off one of her gloves she was wearing. "We're past that satisfying us, Cougar. We've kissed, we've held hands, and we've walked together and even ate together. There's no going back to before now, and I will never forgive you for not letting me or him say goodbye. Now do me a huge favor and keep away form me for the rest of the day, and the rest of the week while you're at it!"

Cherise then stepped into an opening elevator and quickly shut the door and pushed the up button before Cougar could join her. Sighing heavily, Cougar headed for the stairs. "Well, that could have gone better."

Leaning with her back to the wall of the elevator car, Cherise allowed herself a brief moment to shed some tears of frustration once more. She had longed for this day, longed to see Kazuma and be held in his arms, and it had been a complete disaster. Now she would never know when they would be together next, and it hurt her greatly now that Ryuhou would have more opportunities to try and ask her out.

_Oh Kazuma… I need you so badly. All I want is to be in your arms._

As she neared her desired floor, Cherise quickly wiped her face with her hands and regained some of her composure just as the doors opened. Stepping out, she heard someone say "There she is now."

Asuka Tachibana was pointing at her, talking to a soldier. Quickly thanking Tachibana and giving a salute, the soldier moved towards her just as Ryuhou appeared across the lounge. However, the soldier had reached Cherise first. "Excuse me, Officer Adjani?"

Cherise couldn't believe her ears. This soldier talking to her sounded like Kazuma. _Great, I miss him so much that now I'm hearing things._ "What is it? Make it quick, I'm in a real bad mood."

"Sorry, ma'am. I was asked by a gentleman to see this early birthday gift delivered to you personally. He was very persuasive, and a little anxious." The soldier handed a small box to Cherise. It was tied up in a red ribbon. "He said that this would hopefully match your gloves, and also said to tell you he was sorry he couldn't make it today."

It all became clear to Cherise the instant she touched the box: this soldier was actually Kazuma in disguise. Seeing Ryuhou approaching them, she quickly stuffed the box into her uniform's one pocket before he could see it. "Very well. Go back down and tell this man if he's still there that you did as you had been asked, and give him this message for me: next time, I may not be so forgiving." She gave a wink before she whispered, "_I'll be waiting for you, Kazuma, whatever it takes._"

Kazuma gave a salute. "I will, ma'am." _I'll find you again, Cherise. Somehow. _And he then started for the elevator.

However, he felt a rough hand grab his shoulder. An icy, venomous voice soon followed the hand. "Take off that helmet." It was Ryuhou.

"What's going on here?" Cherise asked suddenly, trying to keep her composure. "Ryuhou-?"

His eyes never turned to Cherise, but Ryuhou verbally acknowledged her. "I have a gut feeling that this 'soldier' isn't whom he wants us to believe. But there's only one way to be sure, and that is if he takes off his helmet and shows us his face."

Tachibana, who had been watching somewhat, stepped over to see for himself if Ryuhou was right. "Come to think of it," he said, "I don't recall seeing him before. What's your name?"

"He's NP3228-."

With all her heart, Cherise wanted to tell Ryuhou that his name wasn't NP3228, but Kazuma. However, luckily for her, Kazuma beat her to it and saved her from revealing that they knew each other.

"I told you," Kazuma growled as he quickly turned around, tore off his disguise at Ryuhou, and punched him square in the face with the helmet on his fist. "It's KAZUMA!" He then kicked Tahcibana in the stomach and then grabbed Cherise from behind, wrapping an arm around her neck in a choke hold. "_Play along,_" he hissed to her as every other HOLY member in the lounge looked his way, including Cougar who had just walked into the room. "Nobody come near me, or I'll snap her neck!"

"H-hey, let go!" Cherise cried, putting her hands to Kazuma's arm. She wasn't in any pain, or having trouble breathing, as Kazuma only made it look like he was choking her. However, she had been fast enough to acknowledge he wanted it to look that way and acted like she was being choked.

"What the hell?!" Cougar shouted upon seeing Kazuma standing by the elevator with Cherise in his grasp. _Kazuya, what in heaven's name are you still doing here?!_

While everyone looked upon him and his prisoner, Kazuma kept his eyes on Ryuhou, who had recovered from his earlier hit, while backing up to the elevator. "Believe me when I say that I didn't want this to happen. All I wanted was to give my side of the story, prove my innocence, and then get on my way to salvage what was left of my date. Unfortunately, someone in this room just HAD to be a real dick and lock me up."

Ryuhou glared back at Kazuma. "And I was right about you, you son of a-!"

"Watch your mouth! Remember I got a good grip on this girl here."

"S-so Ryuhou's got to work on his social skills," Cherise struggled to say, or pretended to struggle as she spoke. "_Tighten your hold, but only a bit!_ You said you didn't want this, so let me go!"

"There's no need to be rash," Tachibana added, trying to help calm down the situation. "I'm sure the Commander would like to hear your side-."

"Oh, it's way too late for talking," Kazuma stated, using one hands to quickly press the elevator button and then re-grab Cherise. "But I do want to add this: I don't want to pick a fight with HOLY at all. You guys leave me alone, and I'll leave all of you alone. That seems fair, right?"

"I'll believe you when you let her go," Ryuhou said, pointing at Kazuma and Cherise. "Or else I swear you'll pay for touching her, NP3-."

"KAZUMA, YOU STUBBORN JACKASS," Kazuma shouted just as the elevator door opened. He dragged Cherise inside with him and punched the button to close the door. "KA-ZU-MA! Remember it!"

The last look both men gave each other was a death glare; a promise that next time they met, one of them would die. The closing elevator door ended the eye contact between them.

Cougar had long vanished by the time the elevator closed.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Cherise almost shouted at Kazuma, turning her head slightly to try and look him in the eye. However, she noticed she couldn't as he kept his hold on her. 

"Quiet, you," Kazuma snapped. Then, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "_This thing has hidden cameras, right?_"

Blinking, Cherise realized that they were indeed being watched; she had to keep up the charade. "_…Unfortunately._ You'll never get away with this you know!"

"You think you know me, huh? _I'm really sorry, Cherise, about everything. I just-._"

"I know you're a dead man walking. _Don't apologize, Kazuma. I wanted to see you, too; Hell, I'd kiss you now if it weren't for the cameras._" _This isn't how I wanted to be in his arms, but I'll take what I can get._

Kazuma leaned in close, giving his best mean look as he whispered into Cherise's ear. "_I missed you so much._"

Feeling his breath on her ear made Cherise tremble, but she still acted like she was being violated by her supposed captor. "_I missed you, too, Kazuma._ Ke-keep your face away from me!"

Minutes before the elevator stopped, Kazuma noticed that Cherise was wearing the gloves he bought for her on their previous date. "Nice gloves. Who got them for you? That Ryuhou jerk?"

"N-no, from my boyfriend. And if he were here, he'd kick your ass for touching me! _I wear them practically everyday._"

A smile formed on Kazuma's lips. "_Glad you like them. _I'll take my chances. Ah, here's our stop."

The doors opened and Kazuma pretended to force Cherise out into what she recognized as the parking garage underneath the base. They passed several cars until they came to a small silver one Cherise recognized. "That's Ryuhou's new car-."

"Really?" Kazuma grinned like the devil himself. "Thanks for telling me. _Please tell me you know how to drive._"

"_Cougar gave me lessons-._"

"_Good enough for me._ Get in!"

The car being unlocked, it was easy for Kazuma and Cherise to get in; her in the driver's seat while he was in the passenger seat. While it was possible they were no longer being observed, neither of them took any chances of letting their guard down. Kazuma found the keys hidden in one of the overheads and tossed them to Cherise. "Drive," he ordered while he pulled out his cell phone and started texting faster than what was considered normal.

Faking a low growl, Cherise turned the engine on and started to drive for the exit. This was not exactly how she wanted to spend a date with Kazuma, but at the least they were together.

* * *

Checking his watch for the fifth time since Kazuma had gone into the building; Kimishima felt that something had definitely gone wrong. It had only been about ten minutes, but he could feel deep down that, once again, Kazuma's plan had only caused more trouble for the both of them. Regardless, he stood by the rental car, waiting for word of some kind that Kazuma was on his way. 

_All this for one last look, or talk, with his girl; Kazuma, it ain't worth the risk of getting caught again. But… man, I wish I had someone like Cherise I cared about so much. Kazuma sure is a lucky guy._

Suddenly his pocket began to vibrate. Drawing out his cell, he flipped it open and saw a text message:

_All gone south. Meet up away from HOLY, Look for silver car. –K_

"I knew it," Kimishima muttered under his breath, rushing around the car for the Driver's side. "I knew it! Damn it, Kazuma, you're going to be the death of me yet!"

* * *

"At least I know the car isn't bugged," Cherise said after she had driven out of the underground parking of HOLY. Now that they were leaving, she and Kazuma were able to talk normally. It was a great relief to both of them. 

However, Kazuma wasn't looking at her. He kept looking out the windows and windshield. "And though I know you want to kiss me, Cherise, you'd better keep your eyes on the road. I just hope my message got through to Kimishi-. Hey!" He turned to look at Cherise, who had her arm out as she had just pinched his upper leg.

"I can still do that, though," she said with a playful grin. Glancing at the controls, Cherise then slammed her one palm on the dashboard in exasperation. "God, I am such an idiot!"

Kazuma paled at this. "You mean we're bugged after all?"

"No," Cherise replied while punching buttons on a control pad. "This car has both cruise control AND auto-driver. I can set it for a certain speed along with a driving pattern; we'll cruise the city in a loop until Kimishima can catch up to us." After hitting one last button, she took both hands off the steering wheel and her foot off the gas pedal; and the car began driving on its own.

Cherise then turned to Kazuma. "Now I believe I owe you something." Both leaned towards each other for a kiss…

"Uh, excuse me?"

Kazuma and Cherise opened their eyes to see they were kissing either side of Cougar's face. Drawing back, they gagged and spat at the car's interior, horrified by the concept of what had happened. Cherise spoke up first. "Dammit, Straight Cougar, how the hell did you get in here?"

"I figured you'd head for the garage, so I took the stairs at my usual speed. Also, I somehow figured this was the car you'd pick to steal, Kazuya. Now I'm definitely sure Ryuhou's going to kill you." Cougar, who was in the back seat, then glared hard at Kazuma. "And if he doesn't, **I** will! Didn't I tell you to get out of the city when I sprang you?"

"Yeah, but I told you I wanted to at least say goodbye to Cherise," Kazuma growled, glaring back. "I ought to punch your lights out for ruining the mood."

"Here, here," Cherise chimed in, still wiping her lips with her sleeve.

"And maybe I should just kill you both and put an end to this insanity."

Hearing those words, Kazuma grabbed Cougar with both hands by the uniform. "You just lay one hand on her, Straight Cougar, and I'll-!"

"You'll what, Kazuma? Spit in my face like you did to Ryuhou?"

"He what?" Cherise exclaimed. "Man, I'd have paid good money to have seen that."

"I got it on tape back at the base. I was monitoring Kazuya's interro-."

Without warning, Kazuma punched Cougar and then kicked open the door at his side. "Sorry, Bro," he said as he pulled Cougar from the backseat and threw him out of the car, "but we got company!"

Cherise glanced back to see a HOLY jeep approaching their car from behind, with Urizane and Ryuhou in the front seats. Cursing under her breath, she turned back to the wheel, shut off the auto-driver and cruise control and stepped on the gas just after Kazuma pretended to grab her threateningly on her shoulder and shouted "Floor it!"

"Will Cougar be okay?

"Trust me; he's taken a lot worse back when we used to spar. See?" Kazuma had been watching as Cougar had managed to get back onto his feet with ease and started running alongside the jeep behind them. "He's up and running again."

"Better get out your Shell Bullet, because I don't know if I can outrun them for very long."

Realizing she was right, Kazuma pulled his right arm away and started to concentrate. Cherise watched somewhat as his arm began to split in two places from his knuckles down his limb before it was bounded back together by golden twine. Golden armor suddenly appeared, clamping onto his arm while his hand and fingers were covered in ruby red armor and matching fins sprouted from the right side of his back. This was the first time she had seen him use his alter at all; she had only heard slim details from him and Cougar.

The first thing Kazuma did was use his alter to rip off the top of the car and toss it at the jeep. "Hope Ryuhou always wanted a convertible," he sneered.

Giggling, Cherise suddenly noticed up ahead of them, on a bridge overlooking the road they were on, was a man waving a lit road flare while standing beside a yellow rental car. She recognized his spiky brown hair right away: it was Kimishima.

Kazuma noticed him, too. _About time he showed!_ "This is our stop, Cherise," he shouted over the wind while grabbing Cherise, carrying her in his left arm. "Hang on tight! **SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!**"

Cherise's heart quickened as she felt Kazuma and herself being shot into the air after Kazuma alter-punched the car and one of his three red fins disintegrated, causing a burst of energy to shoot out from his back and send him flying. He carried himself and her up and right onto the bridge that Kimishima was directing them towards. Once he allowed her to set her feet back on solid ground, her first words were "Now I know how Lois Lane feels."

Seeing that Ryuhou and the others weren't too far behind them, Kazuma grabbed Cherise by her shoulders. "I'll find you again, Cherise, I promise." He then kissed her without warning.

It was as if everything came to a sudden halt for Cherise. Her eyes were wide open in surprise; she couldn't focus her senses save for her sense of touch. She could feel Kazuma's lips pressing on hers, but what had stunned her most was the feeling of some foreign, warm and wet thing push between her lips and run along the insides of her mouth at least twice, touching her teeth and her tongue. The blood rushed to her face, turning her complexion pure pink as she came to realize that Kazuma was kissing her with his tongue.

…_I feel like I'm melting… and I want more!_

Kazuma cracked open one eye to see Ryuhou and Urizane rushing up towards them in their jeep, and come to a halt for both of them to exit their vehicle. He noticed that Ryuhou's eyes were wide open in utter shock seeing the kiss, but they soon changed to a gleam of blinding rage as the HOLY Inner began to glow, summoning his alter. Deciding it was time to go, Kazuma quickly pulled himself away, his tongue exiting Cherise's mouth and lingering long enough for Ryuhou to notice exactly what kind of kiss he had just given Cherise.

Zetsuei had barely finished forming, scaring Kimishima, as Ryuhou snarled at Kazuma. "I'll skin you alive, Kazuma!"

"Hey, you said my name. About time."

"DIE-! OOF!!"

Cougar had suddenly rushed up into the scene and accidentally knocked himself into Ryuhou, causing both of them to tumble to the concrete, and also Zetsuei to dissipate. This gave Kazuma and Kimishima enough time to jump into their vehicle and speed away, as Urizane was too slow to try to stop them.

Cherise was still on sensory overload from the realization that Kazuma had gave her a deep kiss. She slowly sank to her knees, her mouth open in shock, and her face still bright pink. It was as if, to her, the kiss had never stopped as she could still feel his tongue in her mouth. Her body temperature was so high, that she felt she'd be warm on the coldest day of the year anywhere in the world. She didn't hear anything that Ryuhou, Cougar, or Urizane were saying as Ryuhou threw Cougar aside, jumped back into the jeep with Urizane, and drove off after Kazuma and Kimishima.

_Oh god… that was soooo good. I could die right here. In fact, I feel like I'm in heaven now._

"Cherise? Cherise, hello? Anybody home?"

Her senses returning slowly, Cherise turned to look at Cougar, who was kneeling beside her. "Oh, hi, Cougar. How'd you get up here on cloud nine?"

"Dare I even ask what happened? Ryuhou looked even more steamed up than when he saw Kazuya kidnap you."

Cherise went back to staring towards the spot where Kazuma's car had driven off. "Then he saw Kazuma kiss me. It was a deep kiss."

"Deep kiss?"

"French kiss."

Cougar nearly fell onto his face at the response. "He did-?! And in front of-?!"

"Yes, he did, to both. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to swoon and pass out now. Please follow Kazuma and make sure he escapes." With those words, Cherise closed her eyes, let out a soft swoon, and fainted into Cougar's arms.

"…Great. But how can I go help Kazuya when I'd have to leave you here? Of all the times to faint, Cherise Adjani…"

* * *

"You just loved hamming it up back there, didn't you?" Kimishima asked as he drove fast down the roads of the city, trying to find an exit tunnel back out into the wastes. "And that guy was seriously pissed off at you, too. Wasn't he the one who took you in in the first place?" 

"Yeah, that's him," Kazuma said while looking back as the jeep with Ryuhou and Urizane once more appeared behind him. "His name's Ryuhou."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he's also the guy who likes Cherise besides me."

Kimishima's entire skin paled as he cast a worried glance at his partner. Now he understood why the guy was so pissed at Kazuma. "You mean… we're practically dead men now?"

"No, _I'M_ the dead man here, you're just the accomplice. Now drive faster! I can see the gate ahead."

"That's not very reassuring! You always gotta complicate things, don't you?"

Kazuma was about to retort, when he noticed Kimishima had something in his jacket pocket. "Hey, Kimishima, you packing or what?"

Kazuma's question made Kimishima realize he had forgotten about his two guns. "Yeah, I snuck them in with me as part of my plan to rescue you. Why?"

"You can shoot their tires out, you moron!"

"…OH! You're right!" Kimishima reached into his right pocket and drew his gun. "Take the wheel, partner, and keep your foot on the gas!" he then opened the window all the way and leaned out of it as Kazuma scooted over to grab the steering wheel and slam his foot down on the gas pedal. The sudden jolt of increased speed nearly made Kimishima drop his gun. "Not so much gas, you maniac!"

"Well they're closing the gate up ahead! Hurry up and shoot!"

A quick glance forward confirmed Kazuma's words: the gate was indeed closing, and fast. Kimishima knew he hadn't much time. Silently praying he wouldn't be stopped by Ryuhou's alter, he aimed his gun and fired two shots that took out the front driver's side tire on Ryuhou and Urizane's jeep. "Yippee-kai-yay-!"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK IN HERE!"

Kimishima had barely enough time to see the coming gate and then pull himself back into the vehicle and take the wheel again just before they squeezed through the closing doorway, scratching the car horribly. Had they lingered long enough, they would have heard the sound of the jeep Urizane and Ryuhou were driving behind them crash into the sealed gate on its side, barely causing any serious injuries to its passengers.

To say that Ryuhou was furious was an understatement. "I'm going to get that bastard, crush his skull, cut off his balls, and throw his remains into the ocean!

"That ought to do it," Urizane muttered as he forced his way out of the wrecked jeep. _That guy really cheesed him off, kissing Cherise like that. Still, I kinda envy this Kazuma's boldness; I doubt her boyfriend has ever kissed Cherise like that._

Ryuhou had his mind fixated on Kazuma kidnapping Cherise, and most all, kissing her without her permission. Each time he recalled those moments, his anger reached new levels. He was so angry, that he balled his hands into fists so tightly that his fingernails broke into his palms and caused him to bleed. The voice of his quarry echoed in his ears, repeating the name given to him.

"I will not rest until I sent you to hell for what you've done… Kazuma Torisuna."

* * *

"BOOYAH," Kimishima shouted triumphantly as he drove the now stolen car through the wastes towards Kazuma and Kanami's house. "We did it, partner! They couldn't catch us, and now we're free men!" 

Kazuma was barely listening to his rambling friend. He just looked out his window in a vain attempt to see the city shrinking behind them as they drove on. "Yeah. Sure."

"That's all you can say? Kauzma, you just escaped from HOLY! Nobody's ever done that before. You're famous; this'll give your reputation a badly needed shot in the arm. Kazuma Torisuna, the only Inner to break out of HOLY's base. Man, Cherise must think herself lucky to have a man like you-. HEY!"

Kazuma had suddenly rammed his left foot over Kimishima's leg and onto the brakes, forcing the car to screech to a halt. Before Kimishima could do anything, Kazuma threw the car into park mode and then practically shoved his door open wide.

"What the hell's the matter with you-?"

"I'm walking home."

"But we're miles away from your place," Kimishima protested. "Why are you-?"

"Don't come looking for me anymore, Kimishima! Find yourself another partner, or better yet, find a more honest line of work. I quit!"

Seeing Kazuma start to walk away, Kimishima scrambled out of the car. He started to move around the front of the vehicle. "Hey, hey! Kazuma, hold on! All I said was that Cherise is-."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME!!"

Kazuma's rage-filled voice made Kimishima stop dead in his tracks. Again, he pondered why his friend was so upset, when suddenly, it hit him right smack in the face. Kazuma was an outlaw now: he could never go back to the city, let alone see Cherise again. That was the price he paid for his escape.

"…Oh man. Oh god, Kazuma. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man, I… I just forgot."

When Kazuma turned to look at Kimishima, he had tears in his eyes; tears of anger and sadness. It was probably the first time he had allowed himself to cry in what felt like n eternity. "Just… Just leave me alone. Okay, Kimishima?"

"…Sure. I… Goodbye, Kazuma."

"So long."

The sun was setting as he walked all alone, tears still running down his face. For Kazuma, today had been the worst day of his life.

_Cherise... I'm so sorry…_

**End Part 8**

Author's notes: _Some of you must be thinking "Just what is Robster doing here?!" Honestly, I wish I had the answer. Basically, I'm letting my imagination run freely with this story; it helps when writing stories instead of planning things out, or so my one professor told me back in college. But what happens now that I separated Cherise and Kazuma like this?_

_I am glad to at least get this story up to this point. The rough sketches of Kazuma being captured by HOLY had been in my head for some time now, and with these last three chapters, I finally got it out of my head. Some of the dialogue and actions in this story were co-conceived by my friend Ninja Kasuga, or Jehuty84 as he's known on during one of our long-running IM chats. Many thanks to him for it, and I recommend his stories highly._

_So what comes next? Well, bad news for me is the Xmas season has started for my real job, so I'm probably going to be seriously drained until probably January. Still, I shall do my best to get at least some stories up when I have a free day. Also, I had this crazy idea of a crossover between _Scyred_ and… Hmm, on second thought, I'll keep that a secret for now._

_Please read & review._

_-R80_


	9. Dilemmas

**Scryed Askew: Part 9 – Dilemmas  
****By Robster80**

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc.

* * *

_

"…I'm home…"

Kanami didn't like the tone of Kazuma's voice when he came home late that night. She rushed down form her room in her pajamas, as she was getting ready for bed. "Kaze-kun?"

Kazuma's head hung as he dragged his feet through the clinic he and Kanami called their home. His feet were sore from the long walk after he and Kimishima parted ways earlier in the evening. "Sorry to make you worry," was all he said as he walked past Kanami, gently patting her head with one hand.

"You okay? Would you like some dinner?"

"Not really hungry, thanks. Just tired. Good night."

"Kaze-kun, what happened? Did you get into a fight with Cherise?"

Kazuma stopped at the foot of the steps. He didn't look at Kanami; he didn't want her to see the tears reforming in his eyes at the name of the girl he had left behind back at the city. "…I don't think I'll be seeing her anymore." _How can I? I'm a fugitive now._

"…I'm so sorry, Kaze-kun." Kanami wanted to say that maybe Cherise wasn't good enough for him, that he'd find someone else. However, she knew better than to say such things when the pain was still fresh. Also, she had yet to hear the full story. While she was only 8, she was very mature for her years.

"Thanks, Kanami," was all Kazuma said before he went back upstairs. All he wanted to do was go to bed and hope that the day had only been a bad dream.

* * *

Cherise slowly sat up to find herself on her bed back in her room. Looking around, she saw Cougar in a chair beside the bed. She judged that, from the windows being dark and that the main light was on, it was nighttime.

"Have a nice nap?" Cougar asked.

"Cougar, what-? How'd I get back here?" Suddenly, she gasped. "Kazuma!"

"He escaped," Cougar replied calmly. "And Ryuhou's still sore about it. You don't want to know what he told Urizane about what he'd do to Kazuya if he got his hands on him. He's tried to visit with you several times, but I kept the door locked and told him you needed the rest after all the excitement."

Sighing with relief that her boyfriend was safe for the moment, Cherise fell back onto her bed. "As long as he's still out there in the wastes, I'll rest easy. …What am I saying?" she cried, bolting upwards. "I don't know when or if I'll ever see him again! And It's all Ryuhou's fault!"

"Though I hate to disagree with you, Cherise, it isn't all Ryuhou's doing. Kazuya should have kept his temper in check during his interrogation. I was monitoring the whole thing, remember? He had a chance to join HOLY and get off lightly, but instead he chose to be defiant, not thinking about the consequences."

"But-!"

"Cherise," Cougar said, standing up. "Shortly after you came here, I did what I thought was my best to get Kazuya to join us because I knew you and he liked each other. Your relationship was strained enough when it all started. But now, I think you might want to consider finding another guy-."

"Blasphemy," Cherise spat at Cougar, scurrying across her bed to glare at her friend. "Sacrilege! I'd sooner kiss Ryuhou full on the mouth."

"Well it's either that or leave HOLY and go back to the wastes. Which would you choose?"

This caught Cherise off guard. Once more, she was torn between staying with HOLY and never dealing with surviving out in the wastes again, or going to live with Kazuma and give up the comfortable life she had been given for two years. "I… I don't…"

"That's what I thought. You have to consider the consequences for your actions, Cherise Adjani. Don't be like Kazuya. I still can't believe he ignored my warning and came back here just to see you."

Cherise then remembered the gift Kazuma had brought her when he had been disguised as a soldier. Her hand pulled out the small box form her one pocket and she opened it, gasping at its contents. With her free hand, she lifted out of the box a necklace, the one she once mentioned to Cougar that she'd really like for her birthday. It was a silver chain with several small diamonds on the front. Her eyes glanced upon a card within the box, which she took out and read carefully.

_Happy early birthday, Cherise. You're worth any risk._

_-Kazuma_

Cougar also noticed the necklace. "So that's really why he came back. All that for a lousy necklace. He is such an idiot!"

"But he's MY idiot!"

Blinking, Cougar watched as Cherise practically leapt off her bed and rushed to her closet to pull out a suitcase, stuffing her new necklace back into her pocket. His eyes widened at this; she'd really leave HOLY to be with Kazuma. "Whoa, whoa! Time out here-!"

"Not a chance in hell," Cherise stated, opening her suitcase and tossing it onto the bed before she dashed for her dresser. "If my only options are to put up with Ryuhou or quit HOLY, then I am so out of here!"

"Hold the bus," Cougar said, grabbing Cherise by one of her arms as she was grabbing some of her clothes. "You leave like this, and I know Ryuhou will follow you and drag you back here kicking and screaming."

"He even tries to stop me, and he'll never have kids. I'll make sure of that."

When Cherise tore her arm free to take the clothes she was holding to her suitcase, Cougar moved to stand between her and the bed where she had left her suitcase lay. "I promised Kazuya I'd take care of you since day one. The only way you'll be leaving here is over my dead body."

"Finally, we agree on something!" Without warning, Cherise threw down her clothes and lunged at Cougar, her hands going for his throat.

The door suddenly unlocked and it came open. Mimori and Commander Zigmar walked in to find Cherise on top of Cougar, throttling him. The two groups looked at each other in a stunned silence.

Mimori was the first to speak. "Well, I see you're full of energy, Miss Adjani."

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Zigmar asked.

"No, sir," Cherise said, getting up off of Cougar. "He was just leaving. WEREN'T you?" She gave a hard glare at Cougar as he got to his feet.

Cougar glared back, but only for a moment, before he faced Mimori and Zigmar. "Sir, Officer Adjani was trying to leave. She's not herself-."

"Leaving?" Zigmar raised an eyebrow at Cherise. "Why so suddenly, Adjani?"

"It's… it's personal, sir."

"I'm afraid that is unacceptable, mostly because I need you to accompany Miss Kiryu in two days."

Cherise and Cougar both looked at each other in shock, and then looked back at Zigmar. "Sir?"

"The Commander is sending out a team to deliver medical supplies and aid to one of the stations out in the Lost Ground," Mimori said, answering for Zigmar. "The team has been handpicked by me, with some recommendation by Commander Zigmar himself. However, we do have one more open spot, and I recall Mr. Cougar said once that your alter is a healing one, correct? You'd be perfect for the expedition."

Seeing the opportunity in the moment, Cougar smiled while putting an arm around Cherise. "I'm in agreement with Miss Mino-, I mean, Miss Mimori, sir. Adjani's the perfect pick."

"N-now just a minute!"

"Let me talk to her, sir. It'll be short, I promise." Cougar then ushered Cherise into one corner of the room, turning their backs. "_THINK of it,_" he hissed to Cherise. "_You could use this mission to get out of the city for a while, and maybe see a certain someone, if you get my point?_"

Opening her mouth to retort, Cherise paused as she realized exactly what Cougar was implying to her. This could be a chance to see Kazuma, and without him risking arrest if he came back to the city. However, before she could say that she agreed on it, Cougar turned back to Mimori and the Commander, walking over to them.

"She's agreed, sir, but on one condition: that Ryuhou Tairen does not know about her involvement."

Zigmar smiled. "If that's all, then I believe I can arrange that for her. Thank you, Adjani. You have two days to make preparations. If you have any questions, my office is always open, and Miss Kiryu's will be as well. Good night and get some rest."

"We'll be packing up the supplies tomorrow on the transport," Mimori added, leaving behind Zigmar. "If Ryuhou asks, we'll say you're just helping us out."

"What the hell did you just get me into?" Cherise asked Cougar seconds after they were left alone in her room. "I could have been out that door by now."

"Seriously, you should consider switching to decaf. Anyway, what I did was give you an opportunity to go see Kazuya in two days. Face it, there'd be no way you'd get very far if Ryuhou had anything to say about it. Plus you might let it slip that you and I know Kazuya personally, and then we'd all be in hot water. Just bear with it. I'll go see Kazuya first thing in the morning and let him know you'll be in the neighborhood so he and you can get together."

"And what happens after that? Ever think about that, Straight Cougar?"

Cougar said nothing but headed for the door. As he opened the door to step out of the room, he turned and said. "Let's take this one step at a time, shall we? In the meantime, keep a cool head, and don't try to run away on me." He started to close the door behind him.

"Hold it!"

Cougar stopped and looked back at Cherise to see her sigh in defeat. "At least come see me before you leave, okay? I'll have a letter for Kazuma done before I go to bed."

"You got it."

After Cougar had left, locking the door behind him, Cherise picked up her fallen clothes and put them back into the dresser before she returned her suitcase back to her closet. Once this was done, she went to her desk and pulled out some paper and a pen. Taking her necklace out of her pocket and setting it before her on the desk, she began to write her latest letter to Kazuma.

* * *

Kanami had to literally drag Kazuma out to the farm the next day for work. She told everyone that Kazuma was just having a bad day and not to ask him about anything other than what he was to do on the farm. While some were curious, they complied with the request and left Kazuma to help with the chores and repairs.

Kazuma was lost in a daze, unaware of his surrounding, though he appeared to be doing well with the work. His mind wandered back to the previous day, and how he and Cherise had left each other before he escaped the city. The last words he said to her rang in his ears, and his depression worsened. How would he ever see her again after what he did? He had picked a fight with HOLY, and now he was sure they'd be on the look out for him now. Not to mention that if he ever showed up back in the city, he'd be taken prisoner again.

_What have I done?_ He asked himself over and over in his head. _I may never see her again, and she might even find a new boyfriend. Sure, I got her some good gifts, but that doesn't really mean much if I can't be with her._

…_I should have joined HOLY when I had the chance. Now, it's too late for even that._

"WAKE UP!"

The shout never really registered with Kazuma before he felt something fast and hard collide with his face, and he went flying off the roof and onto the ground below right on his posterior. The nerves of his left cheek were exploding in pain as the swelling began. Depression forgotten completely, anger arose in Kazuma like a brushfire as he jumped to his feet. "Whoever just hit me, you picked the wrong day to-!"

"You left me no choice, Kazuya. I was trying to get your attention for like five minutes."

Cougar's voice made Kazuma snap his head upwards to see his surrogate brother looming over him on the edge of the roof of the farmhouse. "Oh, it's you," he said, fuming at not his friend, but the HOLY uniform Cougar wore. It reminded him of all that had happened yesterday. "Bad enough I feel like crap after escaping from your friends yesterday, but you have to rub it in my face with that uniform."

"Well then a Merry Christmas to you," Cougar replied. He pulled out a letter form his pocket and waved it casually. "This latest letter from dear Cherise just might boost your spirits."

The name of his girlfriend erased all anger left in Kazuma, his eyes wide open upon seeing the letter. "GIMME! GIMME, GIMME!" Not even noticing the stares he was getting from everyone, Kazuma frantically jumped into the air with all his might repeatedly, arms reaching upward to try and grasp the letter.

Cougar laughed. "Oh, if she could only see you now, Kazuya."

"KA-ZU-MA!!"

His anger returning a little, Kazuma grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled himself up with all his strength before he snatched the letter from Cougar's fingers. "I'm taking my break now," he cried happily to the foreman before he leapt off the roof and took off running from the farm. "Thanks a lot, Cougar!"

"Uh, sure." _Well, better get back and see if Mimori and Cherise need some help packing the supplies._

Kazuma didn't stop running until he was well away from the farming area. He wanted to make sure he had some privacy before he tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter with trembling hands.

_Dear Kazuma,_

_I was so relieved when I heard that you escaped from the city. After you left me to get away, I asked Cougar to help ensure you left the city safely, but when I passed out from the kiss you gave me (and my heart races each time I recall it), he instead took me back to HOLY. What a jerk. At least he stayed with me to make sure Ryuhou didn't visit with me – I really despise him after today._

_You must know that I do not whatsoever blame you at all for yesterday, even though Cougar said that it was. Yes, you ticked Ryuhou off and thus marked you as a wanted man, but frankly, I wish I had your guts. I've wanted to hit him, spit on him, or anything else violent to make him understand I don't like him, but I guess yelling at him is all I can do. Does that make me a coward, Kazuma?_

"Hell no," Kazuma said aloud to the letter. "You're not a coward, Cherise. …And I'm glad you don't blame me… even if I can't be with you for a while…"

_Thank you so much for my birthday present, Kazuma; you really spoil me, but I don't care what I get as long as it comes from you. Still, it's nice to know that you'd do anything for me. I'm not talking about buying me expensive gifts, but risking your life to sneak into HOLY just to see me and give me a present. While I like that about you, please don't take so great a risk again; if anything happened ot you, I'd go crazy._

_In closing, there's something I want to tell you: I'll be joining a group that will be delivering medicine and such to one of our medical camps out in the Wastes. We'll be arriving in two days; tomorrow, by the time you get this letter, or so I pray. I'll be the only HOLY officer on this trip, so I hope to see you again for a lot longer this time. Just don't go and get yourself injured just to see me, okay?_

_Love,_

_Cherise_

_PS: Cougar just told me the transport leaves about 7 in the morning because it will take at least an hour to reach the camp in Sector Z284, which is two miles east of the Alter Forest. And we return to the city at 5 in the evening. That leave sus plenty of time to be together._

_PPS: XOXOXO_

"…I forgot to ask her just what exactly those x's and o's mean," Kazuma said as he stuffed the letter into his inner jacket pocket. "It's a date, Cherise; count on it! Now I gotta find Kimishima and see if he'll give me a ride. But first, I'd better get back before Kanami gets worried, and I get chewed out for taking off like that."

When he returned to the farm, however, Kazuma saw a group of people standing at the main farmhouse. The worried looks on their faces told him something had to be wrong. His pace quickened, moving towards everyone else. "Hey, what's going on?"

The foreman was the first to see him. "Kazuma, where've you been? Kanami's been asking for you-."

Now Kazuma was scared. "Kanami! Where is she?"

"She's inside," one of the women replied, "but… she suddenly collapsed, and she's very pale. We don't know what's wrong."

"Pale? Collapsed? But she seemed fine this morning."

"We thought so, too, but it happened so suddenly. Your friend Kimishima showed up to talk to you, and when he heard about Kanami, he went in his car to get a doctor."

_God, I owe him a lot for this._ "Take me to Kanami, right now!" Kazuma was led into the house and into a small bedroom, where he found Kanami lying in bed, a small washcloth draped over her forehead. Her face was nearly white, and her breathing seemed heavy. Kazuma knelt beside her, taking one of her hands into his. "…Kanami…"

"…Kazu…kun…" the little girl muttered in her fever-induced sleep.

"I'm right here," he said softly, "I'm not leaving your side. I promise."

* * *

Elian walked into Commander Zigmar's office to find him laughing aloud at his desk watching a video. "You're watching it again?"

"I can't help it," ZIgmar said, chuckling as he saw Elian's video of Kazuma and Cherise gagging and spitting in Ryuhou's car after they had realized they kissed Cougar on both sides of his face. "This is my favorite part of the whole thing. The looks on Adjani and Torisuna's faces are just priceless. You did a fine job keeping tabs on them for me; they never even suspected that you were recording them from the moment they set foot in the elevator up until they wrecked Ryuhou's new car. Did his insurance cover any of the damage?"

Elian shook his head. "Since it was taken by a fellow HOLY officer against her will, it wasn't deemed as stolen. He won't get a cent."

Once more Zigmar burst into laughter. He knew it wasn't really funny, but how could he fight it? He pressed a button on his desk, which turned off the video. "At least no one else knows that we have this footage. So what did you find out about Cougar's quick trip today?"

"He delivered Cherise's message to Kazuma at some farm he and some little girl work at. NP3228-."

"Elian, he has a name," Zigmar somewhat sternly said.

"Sorry… father. Kazuma seemed to be happy with the letter; however… that little girl he lives with suddenly fell ill."

Zigmar raised an eyebrow. "Is it serious?"

"Not really. It's just seems that way to those who don't have access to the proper equipment. If she were to be brought here, she could be treated easily enough."

"Or at the medical encampment we have in Z284," Zigmar added.

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"…You're wondering why I don't send someone after Torisuna, and then have Cougar and Adjani arrested for possible treason, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you read his file, Elian?" Zigmar opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a folder with Kazuma's name and number on it. "He never resisted arrest, and he kept his temper in check up until Ryuhou started to get really nasty. He also quietly slipped out of our base and only returned to give something to Adjani before he was forced to take her 'hostage' and escape in Ryuhou's car. And on top of that, he only struck in self-defense."

"No, he didn't sir."

"Okay, so he didn't, but you get the idea, don't you? He's not like some of the other Inners who abuse their powers. He seems to merely use his just as he says – to earn a living and for defense only."

"Ryuhou dislikes him," Elian stated simply.

"He hardly likes anybody. Elian, my son, any man who can get under Ryuhou Teiren's skin is a-okay in my book. Besides, I wish to learn from Torisuna himself about his connection to Adjani and Cougar."

Elian raised an eyebrow. "You're going to ask him to join HOLY yourself, aren't you?"

Zigmar simply smiled at Elian. "Perhaps. You disapprove?"

Shaking his head, Elian replied, "Haven't known him enough to make up my mind just yet."

"That makes two of us. Before you go, would you go fetch Miss Kiryu for me? I'm going to need her to deliver a message for me."

* * *

Kazuma grabbed the doctor Kimishima had brought, slamming him into the wall. "What do you mean you can't do anything?! She's sick, you're a doctor – help her!"

"Kazuma," Kimishima raised his voice while pulling his friend away from the doctor. "Roughing him up won't help Kanami! Don't think that you're the only person here who's worried about her."

"Really, I want to help her," the doctor said while he brushed his coat with his hands after he had been freed from Kazuma's grip. "However, I was trying to say that I don't have the proper medicine or equipment to treat her. Hell, I'm not even sure what's really wrong with her."

"Then we'll get another doctor-."

"No one else will know any better than I," the doctor exclaimed. "Unlike in the city, we don't have access to the most modern supplies. I'm sorry, but… she's beyond our aid."

Kazuma was about to tell the so-called doctor where he could stick his "aid" when he suddenly had a thought. Pulling out Cherise's letter, he quickly re-read it to verify what she had written him. "…But I know someone who can help her. Kimishima, get Kanami! We're going home. And get a map, too! I need to find out where HOLY's medical camp is located somewhere east of the Alter Forest."

"A bit puzzled, Kimishima still did what he was asked: he scooped up Kanami from the bed, wrapped up in blankets to keep her warm, and followed Kazuma out to his buggy. "Let me guess… we're gonna ask Cherise to help?"

"She and a supply convoy will be there early tomorrow morning. It's our only chance; Kanami's only chance." _Please let nothing go wrong this time! Kanami needs help._

…_And I want to see Cherise again.  
_

**End Chapter 9**

_  
This should be my lats chapter for a while. It's the Xmas crunch time for me; got some shopping to finish up, plus work is REALLY gonna be taking up my time this week and on Sunday (12/24). Also, my father will be confiscating the computer once more until he goes back out to his job in Russia after the New Year. Sucks to be me, don't it?_

_Anyway, in closing, I want to wish all of you out there a very Merry Christmas 2006, and a Happy new Year. See you all in 2007, and please review._

_Exit, stage right!_

_-R80_


	10. Meetings

**Scryed Askew: Part 10 – Meetings  
****By Robster80**

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own S-Cry-ed, period! Not the characters, the name, or anything. It belongs to TV-Tokyo, Bandai, Tokyopop (Manga), etc._

* * *

Despite barely sleeping the night before, Cherise seemed full of energy when she boarded the transport that was going to the aid station out in the Wastes. A smile was on her face all morning; after all, she was going to see Kazuma again, and this time Ryuhou wouldn't be getting in the way. At least, she hoped that he wouldn't.

Mimori looked at Cherise as she sat down next to her. "You look happy this morning."

"Yep. I'm hoping to meet someone at the station."

"I see. But what if he doesn't show?"

"Oh, he will. I believe in him." Cherise then checked her watch. _So what's the hold-up? I want to get a move on! …God, I've been hanging around Cougar for far too long._

"Good morning."

The warmth of her blood faded immediately at the familiar voce. Slowly, Cherise looked up. _No! Not him, not now!_

Mimori also frowned slightly. "Officer Teiren," she said coolly.

Sure enough, Ryuhou stood before them. "May I inquire as to where you both are going, and why?"

"We are accompanying the team to the aid station in Sector Z284, where we will help deliver provisions and medical supplies, and also help treat any there who are sick or injured," Mimori stated. "Officer Adjani is assigned to assist with these tasks and also double as our protection. Didn't you get the memo?"

"I did, yes." Ryuhou never looked at Mimori, but at Cherise, who had turned her head form him and closed her eyes as if to brush him off. "However, the memo you mentioned didn't include Cherise tagging along with the team. Why are you going along?"

"Why are you so interested?" Cherise shot back, still refusing to look at Ryuhou at all.

"Because of what's out there. Have you forgotten about B-rank criminal NP3228? That monster took you hostage, wrecked my car, and on top of that… forced himself upon you."

Mimiori was shocked. Her eyes, wide in surprise, locked onto Cherise. "Is this true, Officer Adjani?"

"All that guy did was kiss me."

Ryuhou clenched his fists. "With his filthy tongue."

Though she couldn't see this, Cherise's ears noted to her brain the jealousy and anger in Ryuhou's tone of voice. _Somebody's wishing they had gotten to that particular base with me first._

Mimori noticed it, too. _Oh, ho! No wonder he looked so ready to kill that afternoon._ "I'm sure Miss Adjani appreciates your concern, Teiren. However, worrying about her and being ticked about her brief hostage experience should be her boyfriend's job. And the last I recall, that isn't you."

Ryuhou roughly grabbed Cherise by the wrist and yanked her to her feet. "Excuse us," he said coldly to Mimori as he dragged Cherise out of earshot. Cherise tried to pull herself free, but his grip was too tight; she could feel the loss of circulation in her fingers.

"You're not going out into the Wastes," Ryuhou said after he dragged Cherise out of the transport. "I won't allow it."

"That is NOT for you to decide," Cherise snapped back, pulling her arm free and flexing her fingers to help restore the blow of blood into them. "Your behavior is exactly why I asked the Commander not to inform you I was going."

"Cherise I don't want that… that bastard to get you again-."

"How do you know he'll even show up where I'm going?" _Aside from the fact that I sent him a letter explaining where and when I'd be today, but there's no way I'm telling Ryuhou this._ "And you're not my boyfriend-!"

"And what would he tell you, Cherise? To go out into danger?"

"He'd respect that my job has its dangers."

"AHEM!"

Ryuhou glared while Cherise gave a relieved look as Straight Cougar appeared between them. "I do hope I'm interrupting something," Cougar said, lifting up his trademark pink sunglasses. "Ryuhou, Commander Zigmar would like a word with you, or five hundred, I can't remember the exact number."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute-."

"Right. Now. Officer Adjani, you're holding up the transport and you're already 16 seconds behind schedule."

Taking the cue, Cherise saluted quickly before dashing back into the Transport and yelling for the vehicle to go. The door shut behind her and the huge machine started up and took off for one of the gates.

"You were in on this, weren't you?"

Cougar grinned at Ryuhou. "Actually… yeah, I was." He then pulled back as Ryuhou took a swing at him. "Ha! Not this time-!" He dodged another punch. "No wonder you can't get a date with THAT attitude."

"SHUT! UP!"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, you do have to go see the Commander… unless you want to be buried in paperwork."

With a low growl of frustration, Ryuhou turned on his heels and stomped off back into the building. The first chance he got, he told himself, he'd grab a vehicle and head after Cherise. There was no way he'd allow her to go unprotected.

_And I want a second crack at that Kazuma!_

* * *

Kimishima had his buggy ready to go exactly at 7 am; he had spent the night with Kazuma and the still sick Kanami so they would be ready to go around the scheduled time for Cherise and the HOLY medical supply transport to leave the city. He and, especially, Kazuma hadn't slept much as they took turns watching over Kanami during the night, though Kazuma made Kimishima sleep more as he was the driver. By the time Kimishima had the engine running, Kazuma had come out of the abandoned clinic he called home, carrying Kanami wrapped up in a blanket.

"Please hold on, Kanami," Kazuma pleaded softly. "We're going to get you some help." After securing her in the back seats, Kazuma jumped into the passenger seat and they took off.

"We should get there roughly before the supply vehicle does," Kimishima stated over the engine noises. He didn't bother to comment on that would be correct as long as they didn't get a repeat of what happened two days prior.

Though he didn't look it, Kazuma was torn. On the one side, he was happy he would see Cherise again. On the other side, the reason he was in such a hurry to get there was because of Kanami's illness. There wouldn't be much time for him and Cherise to be together.

Kimishima began to wonder if this was fate trying to tell Kazuma that he and Cherise weren't mean to be together. However, he kept his mouth shut about it. One thing he had learned over the time he and Kazuma spent together was to never get him upset if it could be helped. _Let's just hope whomever is guarding the supply transport is friendly… but if it's that guy again, the one Kazuma told me about, we'll be pretty much dead in the water._

They were over halfway to their destination when they came upon a disturbance; Biff and his gang were seemingly accosting some older man, surrounding him.

Kazuma scowled. "Those guys again."

"Should we detour?"

"…No. I'll go help that guy out quick, and then we'll get back on track." Kazuma undid his seatbelt and partially climbed out the open side of the jeep. "Floor it! We'll take them by surprise!"

Simply nodding, Kimishima gave it the gas and charged towards the scene. He stopped as Kazuma suddenly jumped out, calling on his alter, and launched an attack that scattered Biff and his gang.

The huge punk, landing belly first on the ground, rolled himself back onto his feet. "Whomever you are, you're-!" but his threat died along with his voice upon seeing Kazuma. Scared at this man who had defeated him before so easily, and at the fear that Kazuma's presence would attract that HOLY guy once more, Biff took off running. His gang, or what was left of it, soon followed suite.

"Tch! Cowards." Kazuma turned his attention to the man the gang had been tormenting. "You okay?"

"I'm all right," the man replied, smiling. "Thank you, young man."

"No big. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Kimishima, who told you to kill the motor?"

The man followed kazuam to Kimishima's jeep. "Wait, pelase! Could you give me a lift?"

"We're kinda in a hurry, old guy," Kimishima stated while turning over the engine. "We got a sick little girl we're trying to get to HOLY's medical station not too far form here."

"I'm heading there myself. May I accompany you? I promise I can pay you for the trouble." The man looked in and saw Kanami. "Oh dear; she doesn't look too good."

Finally, Kimishima got the motor started up again. "There we go! Okay, pal, but I'm warning you, we're not cheap."

"Kimishima-!"

"Hey, he's gonna pay us anyway, so why not seize this opportunity? Just be careful not to disturb Kanami back there, okay, pal?"

"Understood. And the name's Marty."

"I'm Kunihiko Kimishima. The girl back there is Kanami, and my partner here is her guardian, Kazuma."

Marty leaned closer to get a better look at Kazuma. "Oh, I know who you are. You're the guy who escaped from HOLY the other day. You're quite famous."

Kazuma glared back at Marty. "You thinking of collecting on my head?"

"Not really. There's been no mention of a reward for your capture. Also, I heard you were originally taken in by a man named Ryuhou Teiren, and people out here seem to dislike him more than he cares whether or not if they do. Not to mention you don't look like a dangerous criminal to me."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow at Marty, taking in his features; Marty seemed to be in his late 40's or early 50's, sporting long brown hair that went past his shoulders and a matching goatee. But what seemed to bug Kazuma the most was how Marty's voice sounded vaguely familiar. _I should know his voice from somewhere… but from where I can't figure out._

"So, why are you heading out to the station, Marty?" Kimishima asked, trying to stir up conversation.

"Just my annual check-up. I know a few of the doctors there, and they're nice enough to look me over and treat me for certain diseases. What about you? I assume Kanami back here's the reason?"

"Mind your own business," Kazuma snapped. However, he then replied, "Our local doctor couldn't treat her, so we're trying our luck elsewhere.

"That," Kimishima grinned, "and the fact that we got word Kazuma's sweetheart will be there today, too."

"Kimishima, he doesn't need to know THAT!"

"You'll have to speak up, Kimishima," Marty said, "I sometimes go deaf at times for no apparent reason." He winked at Kazuma.

It took twenty more minutes before they saw the station ahead of them; along side of the building was a transport, the one that Cherise and the supplies were riding in. However, Kimishima stopped his vehicle a good distance away. "We'd better not get any closer," he said to Kazuma. "Remember, you're wanted in HOLY's eyes; they catch you and we're all going to be in deep trouble."

"Well what are we supposed to do, Kimishima? Cherise is waiting for me, and Kanami needs help."

"Why not ask Marty to take her in for us-?"

"I doubt Kazuma would be that trusting to turn over that little girl to a person he only just met," Marty spoke up. "However, I have a plan; I know where they keep spare clothing in there for medical staff and HOLY soldiers." Taking a stick, Marty drew a quick diagram of the building. "Wait five minutes, and then sneak over to this side here…" he pointed at the one side of the diagram. "I'll come let you in and you can slip into the changing rooms right there. From there, we'll pretend you found Kanami at the doors and she'll get help."

"It's worth a shot." But Kazuma grabbed Marty by the front of his shirt. "But if I sense anything wrong, you'll wish we'd left you where we found you."

"Understood, and please don't worry. That little girl's wellbeing is more important than some criminal's capture right now."

* * *

Ever since they had arrived, Cherise had done almost anything to get her mind off of when Kazuma would show up to see her. She had helped transfer the supplies off the transport, double-checked the inventory of what they had brought, and even took a break to get coffee and a snack from the vending machines. However, she still appeared anxious about her boyfriend showing up.

_He shouldn't have any trouble getting in,_ she thought to herself. _There are only two or three guards, so sneaking in should be easy. …Unless they and the staff here were alerted about Kazuma by the Commander or Ryuhou… I hope not._

Cherise was once more torn between staying in the city and with HOLY, or giving up everything she had grown accustomed to over the last two years to be with Kazuma at least everyday in the Wastes. Her determination and courage to willing up and leave two days prior seemed but a hasty impulse, one that she wondered if it would have been the right thing to do. After all, she had wanted to get out of the Wastes so badly when she and Kazuma first met, and he had helped her achieve her goal. If she ran back now, would that betray that kind deed even though she just wanted to be with him? And what if Ryuhou chased after her, right to Kazuma's doorstep? After all that had happened with Kazuma getting captured by HOLY and then escaping, there was no way any future battles could be avoided.

"Cherise, there you are!"

Blinking out of her thoughts, Cherise looked at Mimori, who rushed up. "What's the matter?"

"Two guards found a little girl just outside the back of the building. She's burning up with fever."

_Little girl? …Wait, Kanami is-! No, I'm just jumping to conclusions. _"Where is she now?"

"The two guards who found her are new here; they don't know which way to the examination rooms, and I'm still learning the layout myself. Could you help us?"

"Uh, sure." New guards? _Nobody told me anything about new guards._ Shrugging, Cherise followed Mimori out into the hallway where she saw two guards in HOLY soldier uniforms standing. One of the guards, the taller one, held a little girl with long brown hair in his arms. One look at the guard's lower face and Cherise instantly knew it was Kazuma in disguise.

_Kazuma, using the same trick twice is too risky-! Waiiiit a minute! If he's here, then… this girl…_

Cherise checked the girl's temperature and pulse quickly. "She's sick, alright. Follow me, all of you! And be gentle with her!"

"Ma'am!" the two soldiers replied as they and Mimori followed Cherise.

_I'm sorry, Kazuma/Cherise… that we had to meet again like this._

They walked through the building until they came to a room with several beds hooked up to devices that had various monitors, dials and lights. Cherise pointed to the one bed and the guards set the girl down gently onto it. She then took a scanner hooked up to the bed/machine and carefully ran it over the girl from head to toe, shining a small green light over her as she did. Mimori checked the monitors, which showed x-rays and infrared scans.

"_Shouldn't we go before-?_" one of the "guards" whispered to his partner, which earned him a quick elbow-jab to his ribs to silence him.

Cherise then giggled. "Oh, Mimori? Can you keep a secret?"

"…Depends. What kind of secret?"

"You'll see. Would one of you two mind closing the door and locking it?"

Unsure what Cherise had planned, one of the guards nodded and did as he was asked.

Smiling, Cherise then said, "Okay… Kazuma, Kimishima, take off the helmets; I know it's you two."

"How'd you know?" Kimishima blurted out before he let out a yowl of pain as Kazuma elbowed him in the stomach for evidently giving themselves away.

"It's okay, Kazuma," Cherise laughed, "I recognize your face anywhere, even if most of it is covered by a helmet. Now I believe introductions are in order… Mimori Kiryu, meet my boyfriend Kazuma Torisuna and his partner and friend, Kunihiko Kimishima, and the little girl they brought to us is Kanami Yuta, Kazuma's ward. Guys, meet Mimori Kiryu, daughter of one of HOLY's primary backers and also a skilled medic."

Kazuma and Kimishima took of their helmets and gave a sort-of bow towards Mimori, who replied in kind. "So what's wrong with Kanami?" Kazuma asked directly.

"It's called the Las virus; it looks severe, but it's just a worse incarnation of the flu that can be easily treated, given the proper medicine. I can have a prescription ready in one hour if I start now."

This made Kazuma's eyes light up. "Miss Kiryu, if I wasn't seeing Cherise already, I'd kiss you."

"I'd be glad to fill in for him," Kimishima offered, resulting in yet him getting hit once more by Kazuma. "Damn it, can't you cut that out?!"

"SSSSH!" Cherise and Kazuma went, trying to quiet Kimishima down. Mimori only giggled.

"I… appreciate the offer, Mr. Kimishima. However, I am seeing someone right now. Sorry." She then started for the door, but then stopped. "Oh yes. Mr. Torisuna-?"

"Kazuma, please. I'm not THAT old."

"Alright, Kazuma. I was asked to give you this." Mimori got out a piece of paper from her one pocket and handed it over to Kazuma. "It's from Commander Zigmar himself. Funny, though; it was as if he knew I'd find you here today of all things. …Oh well." With that, she left the room to retrieve the medicine for Kanami.

"That IS strange," Kimishima muttered, rubbing his chin. "What does it say, Kazuma?"

"Dunno, duncare," Kazuma huffed, slipping the paper into a pocket. "I got other things to worry about right now. This can wait."

"Are you sure about that? What if it has a transmitter in it?"

Cherise agreed with Kimishima; there would be no telling what they all would be in for if the commander of HOLY was trying to track Kazuma. "Here, let me take a look at it, Kazuma."

"…Kazu…kun…"

All three turned to see Kanami stir weakly. Naturally, Kazuma rushed to her side, gently taking one of her hands into his. "I'm right here, Kanami."

Slowly, the little girl opened her eyes to see Kazuma. Glancing about, she saw Kimishima, and a woman she recognized form the pictures Kazuma kept under his bed. "Miss… Adjani?"

Cherise gave a warm smile. "And so we meet at last, Kanami Yuta. It's nice to meet you; although, I wish it wasn't like this."

"Where…?"

"It's okay, Kanami," Kazuam said soothingly, "we're at a medic station. Someone's getting you some medicine for your fever right now."

Kanami smiled. "Thank you. Sorry… to worry you." She then turned back to Cherise. "Kazu-kun was… sad last night… after coming back… to see you… Miss Adjani."

"Just Cherise is fine. As for that, well… let's just say some of my coworkers and Kazuma got off on the wrong foot, and we had to cut our date day short. But never mind that. How do you feel?"

"Tired… hot…"

"We'll get you some water." Cherise stood up and looked at Kazuma. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Kazuma grabbed his helmet.

"Cherise?" Kanami said.

"Yes, what is it?"

Kanami smiled. "You have my… my permission. One day… you can… can marry Kazu-kun."

Cherise's face went red quickly, and Kazuma landed face-first onto the floor. Kanami, though weakly, laughed along with Kimishima.

M-M-Married?! Cherise thought. T-that's going wayyy too fast for us! We only started dating officially months ago.

"K-Kanami, that's not funny!" Kazuma stated after getting up, his face red from the impact. Jamming his helmet on, he took Cherise by the hand and walked out of the room, but not before checking first to see if anyone was heading their way. "Cherise, I'm sorry. I dunno what Kanami was thinking with that."

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, she's only a kid after all. And it got her to laugh despite her illness."

"…Y-Yeah, I guess so. Anyway… where to now?"

"Follow me," Cherise replied as she took her hand into Kazuma's. She didn't care if anyone else saw them now; after all, if anybody asked, neither of them would give Kazuma's name out. And it would throw Ryuhou off the trail about exactly whom Cherise was dating. "…I'm glad you're here, Kazuma; even if it took Kanami getting sick to bring us together."

Kazuma blushed slightly under his helmet's visor. "So am I, Cherise." Me, marry Cherise. Kanami had to be joking. I mean, how could I support Cherise, not to mention buy her a ring and whatnot? I can barely make ends meet supporting Kanami, and I'm not going to throw that girl to the wolves, either. …Although… it would be nice if I didn't have to resort to sneaking around to see Cherise. Too bad she'd never agree to come back to the Wastes.

And here I thought Kanami was more of an adult than a kid, from what Kazuma told me about her. I never expected to hear her joke about Kazuma and me getting married. Besides, it's too soon to even consider that kind of planning. And I'd have to come back out here for good. But… I wouldn't say no if… if Kazuma did ask me to come live with him.

Little did either of them realize they were being watched by security cameras. In the security room, a lone figure sat in front of several monitors; one showing Mimori working on medicine for Kanami, another showing Kimishima watching over Kanami, and several more showing Cherise and the disguised Kazuma walking hand-in-hand. Laying on the counter in front of the monitors was a false beard.

Leaning back in the chair, "Marty" smiled. "Let's see how you are without someone like Ryuhou Teiren around to trouble you, Mr. Torisuna…"

**  
To Be Continued…**

* * *

Author's Notes: A million apologies to you all, loyal readers! I assure you that I have not abandoned this storyline, yet. In all honesty… I was a lazy bum. Well, between working my real life job, video-gaming (FF7 and trying out a Wii before I buy one, IF it ever gets back in stock), discussing story ideas with a friend online, taking a week's vacation in Florida to visit said friend and my one aunt… you get the idea. Anyway, I again apologize for the lateness in getting out this chapter.

So, how many of you all who Marty really is? Well, please don't tell anybody else (IE mention it in the reviews, if any)! Let's keep it quiet until I unveil his identity. With that said, what happens now? Well, I have some ideas to kink out, especially if I want to tie the little lemon scene I wrote for Cherise & Kazuma into this story, but I'm going to do that as I write to try and make it easier. Believe me, fellow writer's, it works.

Now that this chapter is out of the way, maybe I can get back to my YGO GX fic. I hope.


End file.
